The Covenant, The Keeper, & The Promise: Book II
by ZeldaRubix
Summary: Fifteen years after the events of book I, book II continues the story of Link and Saria's friendship. However, their lives are forever shaped by the consequences of their actions. Link's son is grooming to be king, while Saria tries to keep her family together. The past will effect the present and the hero will have tough choices to make for his family and for his dearest friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspiration: Sagas.**

**Author Note: The story continues! Thank you to all of you who read book I.**

**Word Count: 3,214**

* * *

The Covenant, The Keeper, and The Promise: Book II

Chapter 1

Fifteen years later: King Link

Time was like sands in a glass. It went on steadily whether life delivered an exhilarating high or a devastating low. That simile aptly described the last fifteen years. Fifteen years of rule as Hyrule's king. Fifteen years of watching and keeping Hyrule safe. Fifteen years of watching my children grow and thrive. Fifteen years of understanding the world in a whole different way. Fifteen years of life, death, and rebirth.

There were the existential things that grounded the previous supposition, like good weather and plentiful harvests. On the other hand, systems of industry and the macroeconomics of the people were much harder to manage. There were times when I made decisions that puzzled the citizens and even my wife, the queen. However, I learned a great deal from Zelda, and it was because of her tutelage and guidance that I was able to make decisions that seemed affront at times.

For instance, King Draco of Dragon Roost reported recently that he was raising more dragons in the fire pits because of the rarity of the species. There were only five dragons in Dragon Roost as of late and King Draco wanted to change that. I agreed with the king. The citizens thought I was mad for making such a decision, but there was a point to Draco's request. Dragons were a part of the dragon masters culture. Letting the dragons go extinct would be like expecting Hyrule to thrive without the Triforce. It could never happen. Also, there was a caveat to the dragon masters power. The dragons only obtained their power due to the Triforce. If the dragon masters ever attempted a coup on Hyrule, Zelda and I had the power to control their dragons due to the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage. Of course, there was a controller for the Triforce of Power too, but Din had not yet bestowed her element on anyone. That could prove to be a problem if Din decided to be unconventional, which she often did.

Even so, my reasoning for making the decisions I did was based on a deeper respect for the history of Hyrule. I wanted the people to see Hyrule in all its facets, all its glory. It was also why I expanded the provinces so that the citizens living far away from the city could preside closer if they so desired. It was also a logistical measure. There was a well underneath the castle called the Eternal Well. It was called that because the engineers who originally constructed it used it as a proviso for the people if the castle ever went under siege. A siege with no water or food would lead to fates worse than death.

Understanding tactics for war as I did, I recognized this was an extremely important forethought. In like manner, I had a few landscape engineers construct such wells for each province in the kingdom. The water was procured from Zora's Domain. It took seven years to finish the massive endeavor, but the efforts were well worth it. Every province had a constant flow of water. Water and water irrigation was the life blood of crops. I was completely aware of that fact. In exchange for the water, I promised King Zora that his land was his own in perpetuity. No noble would ever have access to it. A few in the aristocracy were peeved by my decision, but after the actions of a certain subset, I did not care if the nobility thought I was being acrimonious.

Fifteen years was a long time to clean up a mess started by a group of ambitious, yet unsavory lords. I divulge this because there was an assemblage of such ones involved in a sadistic cult that nearly brought about the destruction of Hyrule. Needless to say, many of the actors in that drama were dead, but the remnants effaced by them were felt long after. Many of the aristocrats who died in that incident were business men and women, curators, auteurs, financiers, and land owners. In the immediate aftermath, family members of these individuals demanded an explanation as to how and why so many died. There were those who legitimately had no idea their family members were part of a sect. However, there were others demanding action who already knew why their family members were dead… others being Lady Rue Morgue and Lady Filgore. They knew why their husbands' deaths were inconsequential. The two ladies died ten years after the incident themselves, but their next of kin were equally as auspicious of me as their family members had been. I had no qualms about that. There were plenty in the aristocracy who did not care for me.

I welcome their hatred.

In any such case, probates went on for years between relatives, causing investors to sell portions of their reserves. A regulatory committee had to be created due to many of the benefactors being other dead nobles. It took two years to stop the hemorrhaging of assets from certain businesses, while other assets were frozen immediately. I then had to conduct a tribunal and redistribute the wealth that was legally promised to each family. Some were incensed by the verdicts, others were satisfied. In the interim, Hyrule stayed afloat. However, there was one case that still had a great deal of mystery around it… one that would never go away. The case of Lady Bathory.

Elvira Bathory was the sole surviving noble of the incident related to the cult, yet she disappeared. Her life was spared because she was no longer the woman she once was. Her influence and power were gone. Even so, there were those who demanded to know what became of her. In the weeks succeeding the occurrence, a representative of hers came forward stating she was alive and no one could simply seize her assets. Bathory owned the biggest diamond mine in Hyrule. She was one of, if not _the_ richest, noble in the land. However, I was keenly aware of why she would never show her face again. She knew it and I knew it. I informed Zelda of everything, but due to not wanting to intersect too much, Zelda agreed with me on not actively pursuing her. Bathory was in hiding because she was the monster outwardly as she was inwardly now.

Even so, the servants in Bathory's Manor were fiercely loyal to her. Her steward and the others in the crypt were found dead, but the steward's assistant quickly took over. From what I understand, he found her, nursed her back to health and swore to be loyal to her. I found the man's loyalty strange, but Bathory was a complex woman with complex relationships. I had spies sending me information on her whereabouts, but my network had become infiltrated over the years as was the case with many grids. My assumption was that one of my informants got found out and was no longer viable for information. I had not heard about Bathory and her kiln in over five years. There were rumblings in the underbelly, but nothing significant to start a fire. Bathory was not at her manor, which and had been cleared out, and she was living quietly without making any appearances in the country.

_Had she gone to Balaam? _I wondered. _No, she would have been found._

Shifting to Balaam, King Squallous had proved to be an invaluable ally over the years. However, I attributed much of that to his beautiful wife and queen, Hilda. Theirs was an interesting story, and Hilda was not always the one to whom Squallous was promised. There was a time he was betrothed to Lady Bathory, but that union ended when Bathory disappeared. It was not because Squallous did not look for her. He tried. Bathory did not want to be found. I felt for Squallous at the time because he truly was in love with her, and he could not understand why she would just disappear without explaining herself. Though, he could not grasp what she was doing with so many dead nobles in her home. He had no idea she was intertwined with a cult and was only seeking him for his power. Even so, how did Squallous expect Bathory to explain herself? There were times when I did not understand the heart. It was so treacherous, but I understood that all too well myself.

In any such case, after a few months of search, Squallous stopped trying to find Bathory. His sadness was apparent for a while, but then I sent as an emissary to her people, Hilda of Lorule to Balaam. Hilda left her kingdom in trust to her advisor Ravio so she could live within the confines of Hyrule to understand the culture. Her work in Hyrule helped to bring light to a history long forgotten. As such, Zelda suggested at my behest, for Hilda to go to Balaam and create an alliance there. Hilda was reluctant at first, but she agreed. It was the first time another country outside of Hyrule knew of Lorule. However, it was important for people of all regions to understand that there were other lands out there looking for peace.

As such, Hilda was a brilliant addition to international diplomacy. She explained Lorulian culture in a way that was competent and accessible. She became a regular fixture in the court of Balaam. It was there Squallous grew very fond of Hilda. I remember him telling me on one visit that beyond her beauty was a fierce and righteous woman. He liked that about her. He also admired her chastity too. In that regard, she was the exact opposite of Bathory, who saw no value in being chaste. Hilda resisted Squallous's charms for months, stating she was only in Balaam to help her people. However, as time passed she too began to express an affection for the prince. She said she admired his kind heart and compassionate since of justice. It was only a matter of time before the two fell in love. I knew he would ask for her hand, and when he did, I was not surprised.

Squallous and Hilda's wedding was a jubilee one year after their courtship. And a year after they married, Hilda gave birth to a beautiful little girl named Quistis. Quistis, now fourteen, was quite a beauty, with long raven black hair and bright blue eyes like her father. Quistis had her mother's exquisite cheek bones, catlike eyes, and full red lips. That young lady was going to be an instrumental factor in forging alliances in the future. She could speak six languages, she could write in ancient Hylian, she could swim like a fish, she rode horses with the best of the equestrian league, and she was considered the brightest student of all her tutors. However, her parents also nurtured her to care about the poor and down trodden. They did not want her going through life not knowing what suffering was. Quistis really was a lovely young lady. She was always polite and courteous, and my wife adored her. Zelda thought she was the perfect girl for Daphnes. I also knew that Quistis was quite fond of my boy. Unfortunately, Daphnes was a lot like me, dense. I loved my son, but he had no idea how the opposite sex viewed him. Maidens and ladies fawned over him. He was the firstborn prince after all.

Daphnes II, name after his grandfather, was my eldest son. He was going to be sixteen in the coming months and he was groomed to be the next king. And what a king he would make. I could not lie, Daphnes was my pride and joy. There was nothing I would not do for him. He was a brilliant boy, taking on his mother's intelligence and tenacity, but he also had my penchant for adventure. Daphnes was very talented with the bow and the sword, often being the most gifted when we went out for the hunt. I taught him myself, and we practiced together hours on end every day for years. He snagged a gull in midflight with pinpoint precision one afternoon. Daphnes was the best archer among his contemporaries, but if he kept practicing he could eventually be the best in the land, perhaps even besting me. He would be a great warrior if the time ever came for it. However, I wanted to avoid that for him at all cost. Peace was a better arbiter for my people than war.

Daphnes was a handsome lad, with my sky blue eyes and golden hair. He was strong, stronger than he looked because he was lean, but he packed a punch. He enjoyed horseback riding and reading a scholarly book under the deku trees in the garden. I would be lying if I did not disclose that he was my favorite, but I loved all my children equally. I just knew there was a huge responsibility waiting for Daphnes in the future. I wanted him to be a successful king when the time came for it. He was already on the right track by being best friends with the crown prince of Dragon Roost, Xavier Wilhelm. Xavier was the only son of King Draco and would be a necessary and powerful ally in the future. The two boys were inseparable. They had known each other since they were two years old. I had high hopes for them. Seeing the two of them so close often made me think of my dearest friend Saria. I spoke with her every month for the last fifteen years, but I had not seen her in that same amount of time. It was just as well. Nothing good would come of it.

My second son Rhombart, fourteen, was not as active as Daphnes, but he was a very bright boy. He liked to spend his time in the garden and study the plant life. At dinner he often spoke of his findings, speaking on the horticultural aspects of ancient Hylian life. Rhombart was Zelda's favorite. She loved speaking with him because he was so intellectual like her. He believed in questioning and the analysis of all things. He looked just like Zelda, from his strawberry blonde hair, to his slightly darker blue eyes. He was handsome too. In fact all my children were exceptionally good looking people. That was not a bias from me. That was simply a fact. Daphnes may have been the herald, but Rhombart was equally as doted on as he. I did wish he were a little more interested in the bow and arrow like his brother, but I digress. He would be a brilliant scholar.

My third and fourth sons came in a set, Kaepora and Gaebora. They were twins, with hair the color of the sun. It was so golden I thought they would give Daphnes a run for his rupee. They were twelve years old, and I loved them dearly, but they were the misfits of the bunch. I got a report all the time speaking on how they were running around the castle and causing trouble for the cooks, or the lawn manicurists, or the librarians, or somebody -anybody. I took more time in disciplining them than anything. I did not want to be a harsh father to them, but they were constantly causing trouble for other people. I have yet to figure out what would channel their energy. They were handsome, but frankly not much else. They did not have their older brothers' athleticism or brilliance. They received the best education that anyone could ask for, but they did not particularly care for high minded ideals, though they were named after a scholar. They did not care about politics or how politics shaped their lives. They just seemed to only care about having fun or making other people's lives miserable. I needed to get to the bottom of why these two in particular were turning out this way. Perhaps they needed more time from me personally. Perhaps I was too busy to give them the time and attention they needed. I did not want to cast them to the wind. They were still important members of this family.

My last child was definitely not my least. She was my only little girl, Linkle. I had no idea with all my boys why we never named one of them after me, but then decided to do so with our daughter. I originally wanted to name her Saria, but that would have been too complicated of a situation to try and reconcile, so we chose Linkle instead. Linkle was my little princess. She was so beautiful. She looked just like Zelda with her strawberry blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was sweet and kind, probably the gentlest human being I ever knew. She was sensitive and she cried easily when she saw someone hurt. She hated to see her brothers fight, or cause problems, so she would go around apologizing for them. She brought gifts with her and she made things for the people that were offended. She loved to read books on nature and she loved animals. She was always checking on her horses and making sure they were well cared for. She had more depth of character at ten years old than most people ever could conceive in their lifetime. I loved her dearly, and she truly was _my_ little princess. It was my hope she would be a good influence on her brothers someday.

One could only hope.

Currently, I was standing out on the balcony adjacent to the royal bed chambers I shared with my queen for the last sixteen years. I reflected on the days when I was that ten year old boy leaving the forest and coming of age at a pivotal moment in history –vanquishing evil, becoming a man, fighting as a knight, and then becoming a king. Loving someone I could never be with, but keeping her close to my heart. I have not seen that someone in a long time, but I still love her. I'll always love her. I speak with her every month on that ocarina. That green hair. That smile. That face. Our worlds were miles apart, but at least I know she is safe. I kept my promise, and I will _keep _my promise.

Thirty-one years later as a forty-one year old man I was grateful for those lessons bestowed upon. It shaped me. It groomed me. And though I made a litany of mistakes along the way, I was grateful for the lessons learned. There are some things I wish I could take back, but life was about moving forward, not looking back. As it stands, this is my life.

I am Link.

I am the king of Hyrule.

It is my duty to keep my country safe.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inspiration: Reflection.**

**Shout Outs: Jwill21, CodesInCamelCase, SuccessfulFailure23, Jordan1213, AnonReviewer3.0, EvanEssence, and GodonXir.**

**Author Notes: You readers have been around for a long time. Thank you.**

**Word Count: 4,207**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ordon Village: Saria

What have the years truly brought? This life and all that it composed was as complicated as it was beautiful. My husband Ralph and I were blessed with five wonderful children, four girls and one boy, and our lives have seen shifts going to and fro over the years. Never did I think in my wildest dreams would I have such a full house. I talked about it once, but I never thought it would come to fruition. Even so, I loved it. Every night was filled with laughter and love. Every night was filled with songs and cheer. Every evening had a new adventure. However, it wasn't always this way. It was not always happy times and carefree moments in my home. There were trials. There were indeed some hard times… dark times.

I should probably start at the beginning for clarity. It all began for me when I used to live in the forest as a Kokiri. I was once the Forest Sage and a protector of Hyrule, but I gave it all up to become a Hylian. Truthfully, I gave it all up for love, but it was a love that was not to be. Before the consolidation of my heart, I loved my life in the forest. I had a childlike existence with an equal innocence. It was only on one fateful day when that was all challenged by a woman coming into the forest with her young infant son. The little boy was the hero Link and the woman was his mother. She explained there was an uprising of evil happening in Hyrule and begged the Great Deku Tree to let her stay in the forest and care for her son. Though her request was granted without question, shortly after her plea, she succumbed to her wounds and died. It was the first time I ever experienced death. Before her passing I never knew what it was. The Deku Tree gave her an honorable burial and a small monument was placed in her memory. To this day, I wasn't aware that Link knew it existed. I should have told him about it. Perhaps one day I would have the opportunity to do so. Even still, the hero lived among the Kokiri under the safety of the Deku Tree.

Link was only an infant when he was taken into the care of the guardian of the forest. I remember being marveled at how small and quaint he was. He had the biggest blue eyes I ever saw with the whitest blonde hair, which darkened to golden blonde as he got older. However, I remember that as the years went on he got bigger and bigger, until eventually he was the size of all us other Kokiri. At the time, he was ten years old and my very best friend. We were inseparable, and though I wasn't his primary caretaker, I took it upon myself to look out for him. I showed Link all my favorite hiding places, as well as my favorite secret place, the Sacred Forest Meadow. I wasn't sure why at the time, but I knew that place was going to have great significance for us, almost as if it were a calling. My premonition turned out to be true years later. I also had no idea why I had such a yearning for the young Hylian in my heart when he was supposed to be like any other Kokiri to me. It turned out it was because I was in love with him, and it only deepened when Link left the confines of the forest.

The day Link left the forest, I knew… I knew he was someone special. I knew he wasn't like me or the other Kokiri. He told me he was going off to vanquish a great evil. The same evil that killed his mother no doubt. I wished him well and told him to come back to forest whenever he needed refuge. I wanted to tell him I loved him, but I didn't… I was too afraid, so I just watched him leave. Seven years after that day he returned. I was captured in the Forest Temple, hoping to be released. I thought I was going to die there being in the capture of that phantom. However, when I saw Link again that fateful day, I was stunned. He looked nothing like the boy I remembered. He was so much bigger. He was tall, and handsome, and strong. I knew then he truly no longer had a place in the forest with me and my friends. I recall thinking time was so cruel at the realization. However, I recognized that even within myself, I no longer had a place with the Kokiri. I had awakened as the Forest Sage. I was a protector of Hyrule and could no longer be with my friends. Though I was honored with such duty, over time I became unfit for such service.

I did not divulge this to anyone before, but as I lived in the Sacred Realm I noticed changes within me. I watched over my domain dutifully. However, I noticed over the years the hero's pain and loneliness. He would come back to the Sacred Forest Meadow, sit on the old stump, and play my ocarina. He would play for hours before he left again. He freed the kingdom from Ganondorf's rule and he was an honorable hero, but he seemed to be searching for something. Everywhere he went he had recognition of his deeds. He was known for his valor. He was known for his bravery. Even so, he never forgot his place of solace. He never forgot the forest. I would watch him come to the woodlands more frequently when life became more stressful for him, when he became a knight. I watched him carve my name with his in a tree and stare at it for a few minutes before leaving. I watched him bring a pretty redheaded girl to the meadow and share our hallowed place with her. She didn't understand its meaning to him, but he told her not to worry about it and kissed her under the fauna anyway. I watched him grow as a public steward. He became second in command only to the king. I watched as he made commitments and courted the princess. That... that was when I felt my heart break. I knew it wasn't just me looking after a friend anymore. I knew I was in love with him, and watching him aimlessly look for affection and acceptance broke my heart.

Eventually, I begged to be set free from my duty. I implored the Sage of Time directly, Princess Zelda. At first, she told me it was my duty to stay within the Sacred Realm and look after my people in the forest. She told me I could not, nor should I ever want to change my fate. I understood her supposition as the protector of the realm, but she had no idea how changed I was. I was not the same Kokiri that entered the Sacred Realm. I begged her again. And her seeing my plight, she informed me the only way she could release me from my fate was if another Kokiri took my place. I knew then that my pleas were in vain. No one was going to replace me as the Forest Sage, no one… or so I thought. I went back to my station in the Sacred Realm and cried for what seemed like an eternity. Needless to say, I was not aware that my cries could be heard in the forest. With that, one day I was approached by the Sage of Time with a proposition. I was told I could relinquish my position has a sage and become a Hylian, but if and only if I stayed away from the hero after doing so. I was surprised by the ultimatum, but I did not bother to ask why, I already had a feeling. Even so, I was so desperate to be free, I agreed to the terms.

Nevertheless, I didn't realize at the time the full gravity of what I was doing, because after I touched landing here in Hyrule I soon met up with the hero. It was quite by accident. I was presented as the same age as him. I still remember the first time he saw me as a Hylian, he was dumbstruck. I will never forget his facial expression. It was a chance encounter that was not supposed to happen. Afterwards, our lives were forever intertwined and eventually we fell in love. Never in my wildest dreams did I think the hero would actually fall in love with me. Even so, that love was not to be and we were separated from each other. I try not to think of the circumstances of our separation, but it was heartbreaking to finally be with someone, only to have them taken away by force. Even so, I had to move on as did Link. As time went on, I met the man who would become my husband, Ralph.

Ralph was an extraordinary Hylian. He was a medical doctor. He was the best doctor in Hyrule in my opinion. He was the kindest man I knew with a big, giving heart. We met when I was terribly ill. An event at Hyrule Castle left me for dead and Ralph was my attendant at the time. He nursed me back to health with the aid of a physician named Seaside. Dr. Seaside was one of the doctors who knew who I really was. He actually helped with my transformation into a Hylian. He was always close by to look after me. Ralph stayed by my side the entire time, and though I couldn't speak, I heard all the stories he was telling me while I was comatosed. When I did awaken, I thought he was Link briefly. Ralph looked so much like the hero. I couldn't believe it. However, to my surprise the hero was there too. He was in disguise, but he came to see me. I was so glad, that I didn't properly control myself. So, because of my actions Ralph knew about my relationship with Link. He knew there was something deeper than just friendship between us. Even so, Ralph pursued me anyway.

I remember the first time I saw him after I was released from the medical camp. I was surprised because at this point I knew there was no viable way for me to be with Link and I just wanted to be alone. Even so, Ralph wasn't presumptuous, but he was clear he wanted to start courting me. I think I realized that after the fourth visit when he brought me flowers. I was standoffish for awhile, until I finally decided to just let him try and care about me. He was a good man with a good heart. The truth of the matter was I was still hurting from my relationship with Link. However, Ralph provided a good distraction from that hurt, until it turned into more than just a distraction. I really began to care about him, but I couldn't believe he fell in love with me. When Ralph told me, I thought he was insane. I was terrified at the implications and tried to run away after he uttered those words to me. Needless to say, he was surprised by my reaction. I finally got over my fears of being loved and decided let Ralph try. It was soon after we got engaged.

Link married soon after, and when we met up again for the first time, I told him the news. The hero's reaction was not what I was expecting. He just stared at me for a long time, then demanded to know why I was getting married the way I was. He even thought I was doing it to spite him. I was surprised at his reaction. I never saw him so angry, but then I realized where his pain was coming from. He couldn't look at me the rest of that visit, but he promised he would attend. Even so, I married Ralph a month later with Link being there in the audience as promised. I was grateful the hero was willing to make the sacrifice to come and see me on my special day. However, the issues with Link and I did not end with my wedding day. The first year of my marriage was difficult because I struggled to balance my friendship with Link with my loyalty to my husband. I couldn't lie, I was very much still in love with Link. That year was the hardest year of my life because I was forced to make these compromising choices.

The hero and I would visit each other in the Sacred Forest Meadow from time to time. It was usually just to have a chance to catch up with our lives, but each occasion often flirted with the idea of infidelity. We never said it outright, but the way we looked at each other and spoke to each other said it all. It initially was not overt, but in time it became a more pressing issue, until one day it culminated. I couldn't believe we let our guard down in such a way. I still felt guilty about that indiscretion to this day. I knew I was wrong, but I still had not informed my husband of my unfaithfulness. I was too scared too. It had been fifteen years, but I was still too cowardly to admit my wrongdoing. I tried to make it go away by being a better wife. I was in no way minimizing the hurt I could cause my family, but I should have known seeing the king in such a manner was going to lead to such actions.

_Never again, _I thought, _never again._

In any such case, I hated thinking about that day because it made me realize how unworthy I was of my husband, who, despite everything, stayed by my side and loved me. I could never repay him for his loyalty. It actually made me want to be a better woman. My family was my everything now, even over my education and becoming a music teacher. Early on in my becoming a Hylian I was a very simple, uneducated girl. I knew how to sew and run a small business with the help of my friend gramps, but not much else. I learned to read from my friend gramps and he also taught me math and science, but it was a limited education. When my husband and I first got married, he didn't realize I was so simple until things that were basic to him went right over my head. His family also thought I was a bit to unlettered for their liking. A pretty, but an ignorant girl. So, I decided to start reading whatever I could get my hands on. I read all types of books and many of my husband's medical journals.

In time, I began to understand many of the conversations my husband had with his colleagues. I then made a plan to go to the Scholar's Academy. I wasn't sure if they would take a student as old as me at the time, but I was grateful to know that any age was accepted into the academy for the betterment of Hyrule. Unfortunately, my life temporarily took a turn for the worse when I was dealing with some dark forces inherent upon me, namely an entity called the Dark Maiden. She was a part of me almost my whole Hylian life. I didn't understand her true significance until much later. Her presence made it impossible for me to reach any of my personal goals. She cared not about me going to school and bettering myself. She only had one goal, to use me for her personal gain. There was a time when her presence caused a great deal of anguish and suffering for the people surrounding me. I could not recall because I was not in control. Once I was free of her, I never had to encounter such hardships again, but having her inside me was a reminder of the lack of control I once had on my body and actions. I never wanted to be that out of control again.

I was already a mother when I signed up for the academy, and though at the time I recently lost my second child, I was not going to let my depression keep my sullen. I took the entrance exams and passed with high marks, higher than I thought. I was number seventeen out of one hundred students. When I decided on my course of studies, I chose music history and singing. I wanted to become a music teacher since I loved music so much. I was actually a pretty good singer too. After my studies, I took on an apprenticeship with one of the greatest bards in Hyrule, Madame Lana. Madame Lana was a former opera singer, who also had one of the most prestigious opera houses in the country. In addition, she wrote her own music and created the philosophy of whimsical cadence, which explained musical theory of the forest. I could not have come under a better master.

After my schooling, I was a mother of two, soon to be a mother of three. I worked as a school teacher in Hyrule Castle Town to help my husband provide for our growing family, but my husband's practice was very lucrative then. I did not need to work, but my husband did not dissuade me because he knew how far I had come with my education. In fact, he bought another home in Ordon for the family. Stating if I ever wanted to get back to the countryside with the children there was a place to do so, which I did often. He constantly told me he was proud of me. However, by my fourth pregnancy, it was harder for me to work and maintain my household, so I let my position go at the school. I was sad, but I was glad my husband encouraged me to go back whenever I felt the need to. That showed to me that he cared about my overall wellbeing. By baby number five, I was an expert about running my household and that included all the children having music lessons and playing the ocarina.

My children were amazing beautiful creatures. I loved them all so much. My eldest daughter Elincia was fifteen and the most beautiful girl in Castle Town in my humble opinion. Her emerald green hair shined in the sun and her sky blue eyes were like sapphires. She had the loveliest most captivating facial features. She was active, brilliant, and funny. Her father wanted her to become a doctor, but Elincia expressed to me she wanted to become a singer. She had a beautiful voice and with her looks she could do quite well. However, Ralph saw her idea as a singer as something ludicrous. He did not want to see her struggle and thought she would make a better physician, especially one that specialized in potion making. To be frank, Elincia was an excellent alchemist. She was with her father quite often in the laboratory creating unguents, but she expressed to me that as much as she liked potion making, she loved the stage even more. I remember when she was four she loved to sing out when I played the ocarina or the piano. Even so, she was scheduled to take the entrance exams for the Royal Academy of Medicine next month. I expected she would place in the top ten candidates, but she did not seem too enthused by the idea. In any such case, that was my Elincia.

My second daughter, Lyn, was thirteen. She too had emerald green hair and sky blue eyes, but unlike her sister's affinity for singing, Lyn loved nature. If there was anyone who was going to be the physician of the family, it was her. She excelled in school and she had no qualms with any expectations put on her. She relished them. She loved to make her father and mother proud. She was a sweet child who adored her older sister, but she spoke her mind freely. I loved that about Lyn. I remember her coming home one afternoon saying she wanted to start a puppy shelter for all the lost animals in Hyrule. I just hugged her because it was such a generous notion. It was so in her character, like her father. I loved my little Lyn.

My third daughter Cyan, eleven, was a little blonde belle with big green eyes. She was gorgeous. She had a smile that could light up a room, but what I loved about her was that she was content with simple things. She was bright, but she didn't care too much for school. She liked singing, but she preferred cooking and tending to the house. She was a brilliant little cook for her age. Her favorite thing to make was bread. She always asked for the best kneading troughs so her bread could be the best. That, and she liked to sew. I taught her as something she and I could do together, and she just took off with it. She made dresses for herself and her sisters, which were quite nice considering her age. She loved her older sisters, but preferred the company of her younger sister and brother. I deduced it was because she felt more of a responsible for them. Cyan had this innate sense of duty within her.

My fourth daughter Ciela, nine, was also blonde with big blue eyes. She liked being around her big sisters, but she relished being spoiled by everyone. She was my crier and often pouted to get her way. There were some days she was successful, other days she wasn't. I had to tell her often that there was more to the world than a selfish heart. She would at times roll her eyes and stomp away. I had no qualms with her getting upset, but she often curled under her father when she wanted to be pampered. I knew she was going to have a great deal of growing up to do if she ever wanted to be a responsible member of this family, but she was only nine. I imagine being nine was not easy with so many people vying for attention.

My last child was my seven year old son Ralph. Naturally he was named after his father and he was my pride and joy. I loved all my children, but my little Ralph was my favorite. I adored him. His golden hair and big blue eyes made him a spitting image of his father, but that also meant he resembled the hero as a child in some ways too. My goddess, the resemblance was uncanny. He was just like his father with his kindness and considerateness, but he was brave. My little son was very brave. When he saw his older sister Ciela in trouble with a bobcat, he took a stick, threw it at the animal, then grabbed his sister's hand to run away. I was so proud of him when he told me that story. I was scared for them knowing the wild animals were on the road, but I grateful had sense to defend himself and his sister. I sensed a little heroism in him.

Indeed, my family was my rock. I lived for them now. However, beyond the woodlands and the cityscapes, I knew of the Hebra Mountains and all they entailed. I was keeping a watchful eye. I had not forgotten. I remembered _that_ noble and her horrid plans. Though it had been fifteen years, I had not forgotten. I would never forget. Link still kept in contact with me every month to keep me updated. Even so, I had not seen the hero in person in all that time. We swore that our last time seeing each other would be our _last_ time. The temptation was too great and the pain we caused was finally starting to heal. I would always be grateful to Link for saving me from such a dark place, but our lives were in two very different directions now. He was the king and I was a servant of Hyrule. Our worlds would never intertwine again.

Never.

Even so, I would keep on the watch. I would look out for my family, and never allow what happened to me to happen to any of them.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inspiration: Monster Hunter.**

**Word Count: 4,974**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hyrule Castle: Zelda

Hyrule was at peace.

It had been a long time coming, but Hyrule was finally at peace. When my father, Daphnes I, was alive he told me there was no job greater for a ruler than to protect their country. I believed that. I believed that more than anything. If he were alive today I think he would be very proud of the job me and my husband were doing. Link was a brilliant king, as I knew he would be. He was brave, he was strong, and he stuck to his ideals, though they shifted from time to time. I was proud to stand by his side. He made some pivotal moves to ensure the safety of the country.

For instance, several years ago there was a terrible drought, leading to a water shortage, effecting the crops. I remember the audiences being long and arduous, with citizen after citizen complaining of the same thing: a lack of water. Link listened patiently, but after his audiences he did not rest. No, he met with his councilmen and engineers to ratify the problem. A deal was brokered with Zora's Domain to irrigate their waters to Hyrule. It took years for the projects to be completed, but in the interim he granted the towns people access the Eternal Well under the castle. Link received great praise for his actions related to that crisis, and the love of the people was forever bestowed upon him.

Another instance was when he negotiated the expansion of the university into Eldin province, where a larger segment of the population was living. Initially, the villagers of Kakariko were not happy with the news, but Link himself went and spoke with the people personally. I worried when my husband took rogue action because I feared for his safety, but he was insistent that he needed to speak with the people himself. At first, the villagers were resistant, but after hearing Link out and he in turn listened to their grievances, a deal was made. The university was built on the outskirts of the village, several miles away, as opposed to directly in the village. The compromise was the right one in my opinion. The people of Kakariko village had a right to their way of life and a large influx of students would disrupt their milieu considerably. I remember Link taking Daphnes with him at the time. He was only ten. I objected at first, but my husband stated Daphnes needed to learn from an early age how to negotiate with people. I was reluctant, but I finally agreed, and when my son returned home, he told me all about what he learned from dealing with the people of Kakariko. I was impressed.

My children were the light of my world. I adored each of them, though I personally had my favorites, but they were the future of the Nohanseen bloodline. I often got asked why none of the children were named after Link or myself. My deduction was simple, this was a time of peace. The appellate of 'Zelda' and 'Link' were bestowed upon individuals in times of distress, when the world needed a hero and the princess of destiny. My eldest son, nor my little girl needed to have that burden placed upon them. This was a time of peace. Also, according to the ancient curse, yes _the_ curse, the hero, the princess of destiny, and one seeking power cannot be related in any way. None of my sons could have the mantle of the hero, and my daughter could not have the mantle of the heroine. I loved them dearly, but I did not obfuscate with fate. If they were to be chosen they would have been. Fate was fate, and for my children it was not to be.

Nayru at times would give me the gift of foresight. The seal with which the world was being protected by was bonded because of such foresight. However, I knew that seal could be broken. It could be broken if my husband was not careful… if he allowed his bitterness to cloud his judgment. Link was doing better with that. We got along. I knew he loved me in his own way. I knew he loved his children, but I knew his heart was elsewhere. I was aware of his contact with the maiden with the green hair. He spoke with her every month on his ocarina. I never heard their conversations because I was not granted such access. Though, honestly I did not want such access. I did not want to be reminded of how much my husband was still in love with her. He never went off without my knowing where he was going, and I do believe he never committed infidelity on me again. It still hurts realizing such a thing, but I knew there was more to life than hurt feelings. Things like protecting my country. My role was always to be the wisest one, the steadfast one. I kept my role with diligence. I am the queen mother and the Protector of the Sacred Realm. All was well at this time, and I was going to see to it that it stayed that way. I could forgive the shortsightedness of my husband if it meant keeping Hyrule safe. I wouldn't let the pain and sometimes jealousy in my heart overtake me. I realized life was more than sweet caresses and kisses fawning into the night.

I am a queen.

Currently, I was in my high tower overlooking Castle Town. I came here to reflect. Castle Town was bustling with activity right now, as it was noon and the peak of business trade. Even so, as I looked out the window the door to my tower swiftly opened, but not without an objection.

I was surprised at the sudden disturbance.

"Dear Hylia," I whispered, and placed a hand over my heart.

"Your highness you cannot just barge in," the guard was saying, "you have to-"

However, he did not get to finish.

"This is important," the young man interrupted.

The young man was Daphnes, and given the circumstances, I wondered how important his sudden plight truly was. I turned at the mild commotion. My son entered the room with a huge smile on his handsome face, but I knew that smile was a con.

_What's this all about? _I wondered.

"Mother!" he exclaimed excited.

The guard walked in behind him.

"Your majesty I apologize," he said, "I tried to stop him."

I smiled and fanned off my guard's concern. This was an almost daily thing for them now. Daphnes was a forces of nature. He couldn't be contained.

"It's alright," I said, then turned my attention to my son, "why are you so vigorous this afternoon Daphnes? What is going on?"

My son looked at me surprised.

"Did you not hear the news?" he countered.

I raised a brow.

"News?" I repeated.

Daphnes nodded, but then I became cautious about the extra set of ears standing with us and addressed the guard.

"You may leave," I ordered just then, "and see that we are not disturbed."

"Yes my lady," he replied.

The guard didn't hesitate, bowed, and then exited the room. Afterwards, I walked over to the door and made sure it was locked. I then turned back to my son and gave him a brief once over.

"Sit down," I said softly, "I don't want you to get into a habit of addressing me improperly."

My son groaned at the request and rolled his eyes, but then sat down at the table facing the window anyway. He seemed a little impatient.

"Is this better?" he asked, slightly annoyed. "Can I tell you now?"

I just grinned and sat down across from him.

"It could be better," I said, then changed the subject, "now what is this news you speak of?"

His mild aggravation seemed to leave him in instant.

"I just got word from father that King Draco is coming to Hyrule!" he said excitedly.

I paused, not hearing of this at all, and this was something I definitely should have been in the know of.

"King Draco?" I repeated.

He nodded, then changed the subject again.

"Yes, and because of such I wanted to know if I could go to Castle Town and get a new bow from the bazaar shop," he said.

He reminded me so much of his father when he acted like this. However, he was not going to circumvent so easily.

"Slow down," I said, "let us start from the beginning."

Daphnes' annoyance immediately returned.

"Mother…" he trailed.

I wasn't concerned with his not wanting to answer. I had questions, and he was going to give me a reply.

"When did you speak with your father?" I asked.

He gave me a bored look.

"Twenty minutes ago," he replied.

That explained a great deal.

"Did he tell you why King Draco was coming to Hyrule?" I went on.

Daphnes shrugged.

"He said something about another new species of the saurian," he replied, "I believe he said he wanted to show him a dracosuarian."

My eyes widened at the response.

"A dracosaurian?" I repeated. "A black dragon?"

My son nodded, but then looked at me intrigued.

"Is that what it is?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied.

His curiosity never left his face.

"There are more black dragons?" he asked. "I thought there could only be one."

I sat back in my chair.

"Apparently that is not the case," I said more to myself than to my son, "I can't believe this."

Daphnes ignored my worry.

"Mother this could be a good thing," he said, "if there are more dracosaurians this means that Dragon Roost will be a stronger ally."

I was glad he was more optimistic than I, but I was looking at this from a different point of view.

"True, but there are other things to consider," I said, "things like where Draco plans on taming this dragon. You forget, the Gorons live in those mountains too."

Daphnes didn't seem worried about that.

"Dragon Roost already has a treaty with the Gorons," he countered, "this could be a good thing mother, why disillusion it with unnecessary banter before it gets off the ground?"

There was his father again. I just stared at my son for a long moment.

"Unnecessary banter?" I repeated.

Daphnes nodded.

"Yes mother," he said, then added, "frankly, you worry too much."

I raised a brow at his comment.

"I am a mother and queen," I replied, "it is my job to worry, but very well, I will try not to. However, I will be talking to your father about this. This decision is very sudden. When are they supposed to be here?"

Daphnes' smile returned.

"Next week," he said, "Xavier is coming along. Father promised to go hunting with the both of us. That is why I need the new bow."

I gave him an obvious look.

"You do not need a new bow," I insisted, "you have nine already."

Daphnes frowned.

"Yes, but there is a new one out that is made of diamond ore," he said, "do you realize how strong diamond ore is mother?"

I couldn't help but giggle hearing this.

"I realize how strong it is," I replied, "you still don't need it."

He looked mildly distraught at my reply. He then attempted to bargain with me.

"I won't ask for another bow for a whole year," he promised.

I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Daphnes…" I trailed.

"Two years," he renegotiated, then added, "…unless an adamantine one comes out next."

I laughed when I heard that. Afterwards, I took in a sigh and nodded.

"Alright," I replied, "alright, you may get your bow, but you must go with an escort."

He frowned again.

"Mother I won't be long, it's just Castle Town," he said, "an escort will take forever."

My mind was made up.

"If by forever you mean ten minutes, too bad," I replied, "you either go with an escort or you don't go at all."

Daphnes rolled his eyes again.

"Fine, an escort it is," he said then jumped up from the table. "I better hurry before the shop closes."

I stood after him.

"All the vendors close six hours after noon," I disclosed, "you have plenty of time."

"Right!" he exclaimed.

With that, Daphnes bowed before taking his leave. He hurried through the door and slammed it in his excitement. I closed my eyes again and shook my head. After my brief moment of solace, I decided I needed to have a discussion with my husband. I needed to know why he decided to grant an invitation to King Draco without discussing it with me first. We generally discussed things together before we just decided on them, but it seemed he acted preemptively. In any such case, I was certain Link had his reasons.

A moment later, I left the room myself, to which I was greeted by the guard standing watch. He looked stressed and bowed when he saw me.

I grinned at his expression.

"I apologize for the prince's behavior," I said, "he gets a little excited with his one track mind."

The guard returned my smile.

"Think nothing of it my lady," he replied, "I have two boys about the prince's age myself, they are just as vivacious."

_Is that what that behavior is called? _I wondered.

I nodded.

"Then you undoubtedly understand," I joked.

He grinned.

"Undoubtedly," he repeated.

We both shared a laugh and afterward I made my way down the hall. It was after noon, so I knew Link would be in his private study about now. The morning was filled with audiences, be it nobility or peasant centered. If Link did not have audiences, then he was conferring with his counselors regarding the state of the kingdom. The biggest initiative lately was to build relations with Dragon Roost. We had been working on it off and on for the past fourteen years. Daphnes and Xavier's friendship was proof of that.

Dragon Roost was Hyrule's sister for over five hundred years. The dragon masters were a powerful clan of welders who turned their fortunes into might when they fought with one of the ancestral kings of Hyrule of old in an uprising brought about by the forces of darkness. The dragons in that fight proved to be invaluable, though each Triforce welder could take control of a dragon, even the Triforce of Power. Fortunately, Din at that time had not bestowed her Triforce on another. Due to that act of loyalty by the dragon masters, my ancestral father granted kingship to the lands of Dragon Roost and gave them half the boundary of the Gorons. This was a controversial decision at the time because the Gorons too were Hyrule's allies, but the dragon masters promised they would not infringe upon the Gorons' mines. Unfortunately, tension rose over the years due to that very issue. The result of that tension was a recent treaty that promised no more infringement into Goron territory. We would have to wait and see what that would produce.

The dragon masters were procures of the fascinating animal known as the saurian. There were several different types of saurians, with each color representing a class. The lowest class was the plasmasaurian. The plasmasaurian got its name for its distinct color, it was blood red and the most plentifully found in Dragon Roost. These dragons were smaller in stature, with a limited wingspan, but they were powerful. Their bodies were the most resilient in heat, though all dragons did well with heat. Plasmasaurians could fly, but they did not take flight as readily as other classes in Dragon Roost. They were often used as beasts of burden for blacksmiths and welders. There were only twelve plasmasaurians to be found in Dragon Roost. So, though they were the most plentiful, it showed the rarity of dragons overall.

The next class was the magisaurian. Magisaurians were aqua blue dragons and were used for seafaring. They could fish, breathe fire under water, fly, and blend in with the day sky. The distinct beauty of the magisaurian was its sheen on its scales. The sheen made it appear like a turquoise jewel. The dragon also breathed blue fire. It was the only dragon to do so. I remember the first time I saw the magisaurian. I was a little girl playing in the waters of Lake Hylia and the mischievous creature reared its head when I was swimming right under me. I screamed, but it took me on an impromptu dragon ride. It was actually quite exhilarating. There were only seven magisaurians in Dragon Roost, and they all belonged to members of the military. However, magisaurians were also deployed as seafaring envoys to Balaam. I understood early on how important Dragon Roost would be as an ally.

The next class was the illumisaurian. The illumisaurians were white dragons. There were only two and they were reserved for the royal family, the queen, the prince, or the princess. It depended on what the royal family decided. The white dragon was very large, with a wingspan doubling that of the magisaurian. The white dragon blended in with the snow capped mountains and was difficult to detect in such weather. It was also resilient in the cold and rain. It flew faster in ice and was the most agile of all the classes. It was a beautiful creature to behold.

The last class and definitely the rarest was the dracosaurian. The dracosaurian was the black dragon. It was the largest, most intimidating of all the classes. It breathed fire from hundreds of yards away. Its scales shined like volcanic glass. Its skin was impenetrable. It had notable crystal green eyes and a dragon cry that could be heard from several hundred yards away. There was only one, and it belonged to King Draco. The black dragon could live for hundreds of years. It is believed King Draco's dragon was the first dragon found in Dragon Roost five hundred years ago. The dracosaurian was named Obsidian and was treated with as much respect as King Draco himself. However, it seemed Obsidian was pregnant or another dragon egg was found in the mines with similar properties as Obsidian's.

The dragon masters were extraordinary people. So, given their prowess, why weren't they the arbiters of Hyrule? It was simple, they did not have the blessing of the goddesses. The Triforce of any type would allow its wielder to have control over a dragon, even if the dragon were in flight. The dragon masters were aware of this, and though their ambitions were great, they knew their limitations. They knew that they existed because of Hyrule's grace. There were times when this grace was challenged and the dragon masters needed to be reminded of who the master Hylians were. It was over a hundred years ago when the King of Dragon Roost attempted a coup. My ancestral mother, who was the wielder of wisdom, stopped the coup by controlling the dragons in midflight when they tried to siege the castle. The animals were then directed home, but the king who attempted the coup was taken as a prisoner. His life was spared by my ancestral mother and he was freed after some negotiations. However, at his arrival home he was assassinated by some members of his court. The scandal plagued Dragon Roost for years, but it also cautioned the ambitious kings not to be too ambitious.

Even so, soon I arrived at my husband's private study and was greeted by a guard. He bowed when I approached.

"Good afternoon my lady," he greeted.

I acknowledged him with a nod.

"Good afternoon," I said, "would you please announce me to his majesty?"

He nodded.

"Gladly," he said, then knocked on the door.

There was a brief pause when we both waited for a reply.

"Yes?" my husband's voice finally answered.

The guard cleared his throat.

"Sire, her majesty Queen Zelda requests an audience with you," the guard announced.

There was another pause before he answered.

"Send her in," he replied finally.

The guard then turned to me as he opened the door.

"At your leisure my queen," he said.

I nodded.

"Thank you," I replied.

Afterwards, I walked in. My husband was seated at his large wooden desk, but soon he stood and bowed. I bowed in return, and couldn't help but admire him for a moment. The king was forty-one years old, the same age as me, but he couldn't have been more handsome. His hair was still golden, though there were hints of grey at the sides and in his well groomed beard. His sky blue eyes, were still magnificent and piercing, but there were a few pewter lines the slightly creviced the sides of his eyes. He was still in excellent physical shape and I attributed that to him riding his horse Epona everyday, practicing his sword, and staying consistent with his bow. He was sharp, wise, and extraordinarily courageous. I loved him with all my heart, though a large part of my heart also belonged to Hyrule.

I spoke first.

"Good afternoon my love," I said softly.

"Good afternoon," he said, "to what do I owe this honor?"

I grinned and raised a brow.

"The honor is bestowed on you based on sixteen years of marriage," I joked, "stop being silly darling."

He returned my grin.

"I was just being polite," he replied.

I walked over and sat down across from him.

"You can displace with the pleasantries," I said, "I have some matters that need to be discussed with you."

He raised his brows in how I worded that.

"It sounds like I'm in trouble," he joked.

I gave him an obvious look.

"Trouble indeed," I replied, then asked, "why did it take Daphnes for me to know what you were up to?"

Link sat back.

"What am I up to?" he asked.

I groaned.

"Don't be coy," I said, "you know what I mean."

Link paused for a moment and smirked.

"I was going to tell you," he said, "I just got the letter from Draco asking for the request. I already replied to him via his steward, but I informed Daphnes because he was already here with me when the letter arrived."

I wasn't convinced with everything he was telling me.

"Did you tell him he could buy a new bow?" I asked. "He ran out of here like a madman."

Link raised a brow.

"He didn't ask me about a new bow," he divulged.

I closed my eyes and groaned.

"So... he tricked me," I muttered to myself.

Link chuckled at my response.

"It looks like we both were hoodwinked," he replied, then added, "why does he need a new bow? Doesn't he have nine?"

"That's exactly what I asked him," I stated.

We both stared at each other before laughing together.

"Ahhh, that boy," Link moaned as he stretched, "what are we going to do with him?"

I shook my head.

"Lock him away until he comes of age," I suggested.

Link chuckled again.

"That would be an excellent idea if he weren't already of age," he said.

"We could have his younger brother always go with him," I stated.

Link frowned.

"We couldn't do that to poor Rhombart, he would actually be the responsible one of the two," he said.

I giggled.

"It would serve Daphnes right," I said.

"True," he said.

I smiled wider, and loved when we talked about our children. It was the only truly neutral subject we agreed on. Politics aside, my husband was capable on his own. However, it was my duty to do my part in privately counseling Link. I needed to have him hear my say, though the decisions were ultimately his. I needed to do that now.

"Darling we must talk about Draco," I said, breaking the silence.

Link gave me his undivided attention.

"Okay," he said, "let us talk about him."

I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Is it true that he intends to show off another dracosaurian?" I asked, getting to the point.

Link was quiet for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes," he replied. "he informed me that his black dragon dropped an egg in the fire pits. I meant to congratulate him"

I wasn't sure if that was the right steps to be taking.

"Congratulate him?" I repeated.

My husband nodded.

"Yes," he said.

I leaned forward a little.

"Link the more dragons Draco harvests the more the people will get nervous about the dragon masters power," I said. "He needs to proceed with caution."

Link raised a brow.

"Should we let the dragons go extinct because of fear?" he countered.

I looked at him surprised.

"Of course not," I said, "but a dracosaurian is a powerful animal."

He nodded.

"Yes," he said, "and there is also only one in Dragon Roost. If Draco is being truthful, then he is only thinking about expansion of the species."

I wasn't so certain of that.

"What about the Gorons?" I asked. "You know dragons have an affinity for Goron flesh."

My husband did not let that slide.

"And Hylian flesh, and Zora fleash –what's your point?" he asked. "Dragons eat anything."

His tone was telling.

"I am thinking about the well being of the people of Dragon Roost," I said.

"So am I," he countered, "they are happier than anyone about this occurrence. Besides, the egg takes years to hatch. Xavier might be grown and married by the time it hatches. It has to be cultivated by fire."

That was a point I had not considered, but it was still reckless to just take Draco's word without examining the evidence. However, that may have been my husband's point.

"Are you certain about this?" I asked.

"No, and that's why I agreed to his visit," he said, "I intend to learn more."

I appreciated the honesty.

"Well, I suppose I should just trust you on this," I said.

He nodded.

"You should," he said, "I won't let you down."

I stared at him for a long moment before standing up from the chair. Link stood up as well.

"I will trust you," I said finally, "and I will look forward to Draco's visit next week."

Link nodded, but then came from around his desk. He came up to me and took me in his arms and hugged me. It was a nice embrace.

"I appreciate your confidence in me," he whispered tenderly, "I couldn't have made it all these years without it."

For some odd reason I got a little emotional when I heard that. I blinked back my tears.

"Nor could I have made it without you Link," I whispered.

He grinned at me, but let it fade as he closed in on the inches between us and kissed me. It was nice and sweet. When he pulled away, I felt better about the meeting.

"I love you," he whispered.

I smiled.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

Link then let me go.

"Now," he said, "I have a few more things to attend to. However, if you have other matters to discuss we can go over them now."

"I think that does it for the moment," I replied.

Link nodded.

"Very well," he said, "please let me know if you need anything. You know where to find me."

I nodded in return.

"I will," I promised.

Afterwards, he went back to his desk and sat down. I watched him again for a moment. He was so appropriate in that chair. The austerity of the room was so fitting for Link. The walls were minimal, just cobblestone and a few portraits. The large oak table acting as his desk was carved out of one large stump of a tree. Behind his seat of oak was a hanging tapestry with the Triforce embedded on it. Along the north wall were a small collection of books, first editions from the royal library. Link picked a few of his favorites to make sure he always had access to them. I appreciated that he appreciated having knowledge around him. There were times he would look up some of the records of the philosophers and get an idea of what they thought before he made a decision. I thought that was an excellent idea before making a decision. Even so, it was then I took my leave and headed back to my own private quarters. When I got back to my room, I looked out the window again at Castle Town. To my surprise, I saw my son leaving the castle, but he was not with an escort. I thought my eyes were deceiving me at first, but no, that golden haired fellow was indeed Daphnes and he was in Castle Town without an escort.

I took in a deep sigh, then went over and rung the golden gong on the stone shelf I kept for emergencies. A moment later, there was a knock at my door. I went over and opened it.

"You called my queen?" the attendant asked immediately.

I nodded.

"I did indeed," I replied, "I need a favor. A certain prince has gone astray, I need you to bring him back home for me."

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inspiration: Epoque, the opera, and adolescent angst.**

**Word Count: 6,640**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hyrule Castle Town: Daphnes

My poor parents. My mother and father were so serious all the time. It made it impossible to have any fun. I was aware of my duties and I was ready to take on my role as Hyrule's king when the moment came for it, but my parents were insufferable at times. My mother constantly lectured me about duty and service, while my father also constantly lectured me about duty and service. I understood that I had a big responsibility in the future, but there was more to life than duty and service, like hunting. It was my favorite past time and I loved it. I started learning the bow and arrow when I was three. My father taught me personally. I remember him being very patient in every lesson. He taught me form and the importance of eye contact on a target. He would show me his own technique, which was impeccable, then give me needed critique with mine. My father was the greatest archer in Hyrule. He was also the greatest swordsman, and for that he had my respect. If there was anyone for me to learn from it was him.

My father was an interesting man. I enjoyed being around him because he was so different from any noble I knew. He cared about the people and he taught me to never forget those less fortunate than myself. I remember as a very young child him spending an immense amount of time with me in his study. When I had questions, he answered them, but he did so in a way that helped me to think. He talked about real world scenarios and asked me how I would work my way out of them. I used to think some of what he did was silly, but then I understood when we actually went and visited the people. I got to use one of those scenarios in real time. My father was a gifted teacher.

One of the highlights of my day was visiting the town's people with father. I learned firsthand he was a brilliant politician, not because he was a master negotiator, but because he listened to the people. The people also appreciated my father for hearing their side of things. Many of them said he was the only king to ever do so. Thus, he was known as the king for the people. To stratify the point, I enjoyed my time with my father, even when he lectured me on things I already knew.

My mother was calm, but she was a worrier. She, in my opinion, was the perfect woman: beautiful, wise, and efficient. Everything about her I respected. Her wisdom was unparalleled. It wasn't simply things she knew in books, but it was how she governed. She looked at all facets of a problem before she made a decision. She told me constantly it was important for me to do what was best for the whole of the country, not just myself alone. I remember having this very conversation with mother and father one day in the recent past. My father did not always agree with my mother's sentiment, stating that not everything should be about duty, which I found odd, because he always spoke of duty. I remember it got a little heated between them with some unspoken candor, but neither of them raised their voices. Father finally got up and left the room when all was said and done. I never knew what set him off. My mother remained calm, but there was a sadness in her eyes she tried to conceal. I often wondered what that conversation was truly about.

It seemed my perfect parents weren't so perfect after all, but I didn't hold it against them. No one was perfect. I actually liked the fact that they in some ways were like ordinary people. My father especially because he was a peasant before he became king. He garnered a unique perspective in light of his power. On the other hand, my mother attempted to shield me and my brothers and sister from the world, but father disagreed with that notion, stating we should all know what Hyrule was truly about. I agreed with father. How would my brothers and Linkle ever know the difference between what was right and what was wrong if we were shielded from it? I thought father had a much better understanding of that point of view than mother, and that was probably because of their varying backgrounds. Admittedly, I did favor my father over my mother, though, I loved them both dearly. Father was just the type of man I wanted to be when I grew up. He was brave, wise, and kind. I hoped to be all those things one day.

Currently, I was on the hunt for a bow, and not just any bow, the diamond ore bow. I was aware mother wanted me to have an escort, but this would take no time at all. No one would recognize me if I was quick, but they would know it was me if I came with a huge entourage. The bazaar was right here in north Castle Town Square. It was literally right outside the castle entrance gates. The only issue was the crowds right now. I did not want to make a scene, so I had every intention of standing in line like everyone else. It would have been more advantageous for me if I had brought a cloak. Next time that was exactly what I would do. I should have thought this through before just dashing through the castle doors.

In any such case, I was looking forward to King Draco and Prince Xavier's visit. King Draco was an unorthodox ruler, but it was what made him so sensational to his people. He believed in the forward movement of his kingdom. He wanted every citizen in Dragon Roost to have a dragon. He wanted every citizen to have their own patch of land. He wanted every citizen to have an education. He was considered radical to some, but he seemed very sensible to me. Even so, there were those in Dragon Roost who preferred the simple life to the grand vision that Draco had in place for them. However, all his people admired his prowess and for the most part, the majority agreed with his vision and sought to have it. Prince Xavier expressed this well when we talked.

Prince Xavier was my best friend. There wasn't a thing I wouldn't do for him. We had known each other since we were two. We were more like brothers than anything. He was a dragon rider, and helped me learn how to ride a dragon too. My parents had unique abilities when it came to dragons, but they didn't impede me from learning since I didn't have the same abilities. Even so, King Draco cautioned me to be careful and that dragon riding was the most dangerous sport in all of Hyrule. I couldn't have agreed with him more, but it was exhilarating. I was careful and I took all the precautions necessary. My first dragon ride was on Xavier's illumisaurian. The white dragon was not fond of me, until it got the 'okay' from Xavier himself. I was eight and I remember that day like it was yesterday. I never experienced such euphoria. I even wanted to enroll in the Dragon Master's Academy after that, but I wasn't of age yet. Now that I am of age I was going to express to my parents I wanted to enroll. I knew they would be hesitant, my mother more so than my father, but I was determined to make my request during the visit next week. I could have been the first Prince of Hyrule to become a dragon master. How many kings could have that on their mantle in Hyrule? Not many.

Nevertheless, I made my way through the crowd and found the shop I was looking for: Igor's Bazaar. The line was out the door, and I knew this would be a long wait, so I prepared myself. Igor was known as one of the best artillery makers in Castle Town. I took in a deep sigh and started twiddling with the quill in my pocket when the line didn't move. It wasn't an ink quill, just a simple one I had where I could twirl the feather through my fingers to pass time. Twenty minutes went by passed and the line barely budged. This was not promising. This wait was going to be egregious. However, a moment later, there was some movement in the crowd in the middle of the square. All of a sudden, two girls with the most unusual colored hair I ever seen, set up a small post, where the younger of the two sat down in a chair with a violin and the other taller older one stood erect. They looked like they were about to perform. I turned slightly to give them my attention. I never saw girls with green hair before. My assumption was correct. The older one cleared her voice and then tried to get the attention of the crowd. I had to admit she was an extraordinarily beautiful girl. Beautiful beyond imagination. She and her sister both.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she announced, "we know it is difficult being stationed out in the sun and looking for the goods that you need. So, it is with great honor and pleasure that my sister and I provide you with a little bit of entertainment while you wait for you sundries."

I grinned at that last part.

_While you wait for your sundries? _I wondered.

The crowd seemed barely interested in what she was saying. They continued about their business without acknowledging her. Still, she and her sister didn't give up. The older one looked at the younger one and gave her a nod for a cue. Afterwards, the younger one started playing her violin. It was a song I recognized right away because my nanny would hum it to me. When the music filled the air, I was struck by how emotive she made the notes sound. She was pretty good. Her technique was sound and the notes didn't come off as amateurish. She must have been playing most of her life. However, the true epiphany came when the older girl started singing. I almost did a double take when I heard _that_ voice come out of _that_ body. It was larger than life and absolutely transcendent.

The immediate crowd around her stopped, turned, and looked at her astonished. Her confidence never wavered when she had the audience, in fact, it seemed to grow. The girl kept singing and the square hushed for a moment as she sang an operatic rendition of "The Minuet of the Forest". The clarity and power in her voice was extraordinary. I never heard anything so beautiful in my life. She finished her song with a lovely breathy head note that took a great deal of skill to perform, and afterward she garnered some much deserved applause. I couldn't lie, I clapped myself. I was struck by the sheer brilliance of that girl's voice. I wondered if she and her sister were part of the Opera School of Hyrule. If not, they needed to be.

"Wow," I whispered as I clapped.

The two girls bowed and were briefly surrounded by a group of admirers telling them how talented they were, and asked if they were professionals. They professed to not being professionals and the crowd couldn't believe it. They were also complimented on their beauty, and they were definitely that too. As I stated before, I never saw girls with green hair, but it wasn't just the hair. They had perfect facial features with lovely smiles too. Almost like living breathing goddesses, that's how stunning they were. After the brief fanfare, the two girls packed up and hurried to south Castle Town. It was too bad they had to go off so soon. It would have been nice to hear another song. I watched them leave and nodded for no particular reason. That was a real treat to witness.

"That was wonderful," I said, "I do hope they consider that as an occupation in the future."

However, when I cut my eyes back to the crowd, I caught a group of young ladies looking at me. They were whispering and pointing. I made eye contact with them for a second, but then turned away. My presence was quickly being made known. However, on the other side of the line, I caught another group of girls looking at me and pointing. They appeared to be about my age and a little younger. As the girls continued with their voyeurism, there was a sudden cascading effect. The crowd starting looking my way and murmuring about me indiscriminately.

"Wait a minute," they were whispering, "is that Prince Daphnes?"

More standing by nodded.

"I think that is Prince Daphnes," another group chimed in.

The murmuring got louder and steadily a zone of demarcation started to form around me. The man in front of me stepped forward, while the man behind me stepped back. It was clear soon that I was easily identifiable.

_Wonderful, _I thought.

"That is the prince!" someone shouted definitively.

I attempted to ignore the banter, but soon the man in front of me turned slightly to look over his shoulder. His eyes got wide when he saw me. I avoided his eyes, but then he got down on one knee and bowed. Talk about subtlety.

"Your highness!" he said stunned. "I did not know it was you sir. Are you out here all alone?"

I groaned at the display. This was not what I wanted.

"Please stand up good sir," I said, "you have me mistaken."

The man got back up and raised a brow.

"I think not," he said, "you're wearing the signet ring of the royal family. I know that ring anywhere."

I looked at the man surprised by his knowledge of my jewelry. Reflexively I went to cover my hand, but the cat was out of the proverbial bag as the saying goes. Everyone in the square was now looking my way. I wish to Hylia he hadn't done that.

"It is not necessary to make a scene," I said, then turned my attention to the crowd and addressed them. "Good people, please go about your business. I am merely in town trying to buy goods, just as any of you. There is no need for a ruckus."

At my words the square got quiet, but only for a moment. Afterward, for some odd reason everyone cheered.

"Let's hear it for his highness Prince Daphnes!" one man shouted. "Who, just as his father and mother, shares the same love for the people with equal fortitude!"

My eyes widened slightly at the praise. I wasn't expecting this.

"Hear hear!" the crowd said in unison.

I knew that would get the guards patrolling the square's attention. Even so, when I turned back the line was no more. The people waiting in front of me all decided to go to the side and ushered for me to go ahead. I had no intention if doing so and shook my head no at first, but everyone insisted.

"Your highness you honor us," the people were saying, "it is your humility that spurs us to want to wait."

I didn't know what to say.

At a quick loss for words, I nodded, then made my way into the shop. At the counter was the big burly man named Igor, the shop owner. I had been in here many times before ordering and buying bows. He was the best bowyer in all of Hyrule. I knew there was the royal bowyer, but even my father trusted Igor over the royal bowyer. I trusted my father's judgment, and after having tested many of Igor's items, I trusted him too. As soon as he saw me, he stood and bowed.

"Your highness," he said with a smile, "so good of you to come and visit again."

I nodded and returned his smile.

"How have you been Master Igor?" I asked.

"Quite good my lad, quite good," he said, "now, what brings you from the castle to my humble shop?"

I looked past him immediately and stared at the diamond ore bow. It was a thing of beauty. Even though I was at the counter, the crowd outside was coming inside to see what I was going to purchase. I was sure a column would be written about my little venture in the gossip section of the Historia tomorrow. My mother would have a field day reading that. Still, it would be worth it if I could get my hands on that bow.

"I heard you recently constructed a new bow," I said, "I wanted to try it out."

Igor raised a fist and grinned at me.

"Ahh, so you're interested in the gull master," he said, "for it was assembled primarily to take out birds in midflight."

My eyes widened when I heard that.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, really," he said, then went and took the bow from off his wall, "this is a compound bow, with the ore acting as a cementing structure for accuracy. It is different from the recurve bows or even the long bows in your collection. This one is a gem, a true diamond in the rough. Get it?"

I grinned at his dry joke.

"A compound bow huh?" I asked.

He nodded.

"The rigidity helps to keep the accuracy in place," he went on, "only a compound structure is capable of such things."

The more he spoke on it, the more I longed for it.

"How much?" was my next question.

A few behind me laughed at my eagerness.

Igor simply grinned.

"Five hundred rupees," he said simply.

I looked at him stunned. I wasn't expecting it to be that much and it would take all of my allowance money for the month. Even so, I made a minute decision. I opened my bag and placed two gold rupees and a silver rupee on the counter. Igor had no qualms about scooping up the money. He placed my newly purchased bow in a case made of ivory and handed in to me. I took it like I found a lost treasure. I was more than excited.

"Can you imagine what I'll be able to catch with this?" I couldn't help but ask.

Igor laughed.

"Something extraordinary I'm sure," he replied.

I smiled and then hurried out the shop.

"Thank you!" I called to him. "I'll be back after my first kill with it!"

A few more laughed at how I uttered that, and they cheered me on as I left the store. However, I wasn't more than ten feet out the door when I saw an armored contingent of five soldiers waiting for me. I knew then either the crowd or my mother sent this entourage my way.

"So much for trust," I muttered to myself.

Wanting to keep the peace, I walked up to the contingent and they spoke to me directly.

"Afternoon your highness," the fore guard said, "we are here to take you back to the castle."

I took in a deep sigh. The confines of the castle could be so grating at times. I was only gone for less than an hour. Why were my parents so paranoid? It did not matter. I knew the question would never be answered. I walked up to the men and didn't fight the inevitable. I was ready.

"Shall we be off gentlemen?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

The head soldier just smirked at me. We then turned and headed back to the castle. I was aware I was going to be in for a long lecture by my parents. But, now that I had my bow, it would be worth it. I couldn't wait to hunt with it.

_Bring on the chastisement, _I thought, _bring it on. _

~SSS~

Hyrule Castle Town: Elincia

"His eyelashes were just like a cow's, did you see them?" Lyn shouted gleefully. "He was gorgeous."

I just glanced over at my dear sister and shook my head. I was feeling too enraptured right now to properly reprimand her. We successfully pulled off an impromptu show in Castle Town Square, where everyone seemed to love it. I didn't want to temper this moment with again having to lecture my sister on controlling her raging hormones. She was shameless.

"Mama and papa will kill you if they find out how boy crazy you are," I warned, "now stay focused. You're supposed to be helping me find the music shop."

Lyn looked bored instantly.

"You have a one track mind Elincia," she accused, "when are you going to tell papa you spend most of your free time singing and writing music when you should be studying for the Royal Academy of Medicine?"

I groaned and gave Lyn an obvious look.

"As soon as he understands that not everyone wants to be a doctor," I replied. "You know father doesn't want me to become a singer, so I can't tell him. I just pretend it's a past time, but if I could I would become a professional. Could you imagine it Lyn? Me singing in the opera houses of Dragon Roost or Balaam?"

Lyn giggled.

"You conveniently left out Hyrule," she said, "I wonder why."

I shrugged.

"That isn't the point," I said, then added. "Use your mind's eye: a stage, a house full of people –they're watching, waiting to hear me sing. Then it happens. Then there's applause. It would be glorious."

Lyn was quick to bring me back down to earth.

"It's nice to know your ideals aren't too high minded," she teased, "one wouldn't want your ego getting too big."

I did have to laugh at that, because my sister did have a point.

"You know what I mean," I said, "but enough silly talk, we have to hurry before papa returns home."

Lyn gave me an obvious look and fanned off my concern.

"If you'd calm down you'd know the shop is over there," she said and pointed behind me.

I turned at her direction and saw the old fashioned looking cobblestone and mortar building: Zahara's Music Shop. There was a music note painted on the marquee. It couldn't have looked more quaint.

"Come on," I said and hurried to the shop.

We went inside and were greeted by the owner of the shop herself, Zahara. She was a beautiful older woman in her fifties with golden blonde hair that was greying at the edges and bright purple eyes. She was the most extraordinary looking person I had ever seen. I never knew people could have purple eyes. I met Ms. Zahara over a year ago. She heard me singing in one of the taverns for some extra money and she told me she was impressed with my voice. She even gave me pointers about how to control my mezzo and how to expand my range. My mother was the only music teacher I ever really had, and though she was good, I felt I could benefit from teachers with more worldly experience. I needed to learn from the masters. Ms. Zahara was a master.

Zahara was a former opera singer and teacher. She used to own and manage a music hall before she closed up shop due to the untimely death of her husband. I actually researched who she was after my first meeting with her and found that she was a very accomplished singer. She sung for all the royal families in Balaam, Dragon Roost, and even Hyrule some years back. She studied under Madam Lana, the same as my mother. Madam Lana was a living legend, and if Zahara had a different set of circumstances, she probably would have been just as legendary. Their accomplishments were equivocal, but Madam Lana had the longevity of a career. Zahara never came off as bitter, which I appreciated. She even seemed happy with her simple life. She had her shop, she had her home, and she had her music. She had everything she needed.

I came once a week and borrowed music sheets to study. She would write new songs, but insisted I master the classics first before taking any new material. The latest sheet of music I borrowed, "The Minuet of the Forest", worked perfectly. It was truly a crowd pleaser. I needed to return the music today and get some more material. I hoped she had something equally as beautiful. Besides singing it, I really enjoyed the quality of that song.

Zahara came from around her counter to greet me and my sister. Her embrace was warm and she looked ecstatic to see us. She was dressed in a purple gown, but then again she was always dressed in purple in some variation. It really made her eyes stand out, but I didn't see how she wouldn't get bored of the color.

"Elincia, Lyn, wonderful to see you darlings," she said, with her distinct eastern Hylian accent. "Did you like the song?"

I went up to her and hugged her immediately.

"Lady Zahara it was magnificent," I replied, "you would have been so proud. The crowd was enchanted. They could have listened to us for an hour."

Lyn nodded.

"Yes," she added, "many in the crowd stopped just to see us playing."

Zahara looked pleased.

"I am not surprised because I know how talented you both are," she said. "Even so, it is wonderful news and a testament to your hard work. If you keep at it, you may get the attention of an opera house assistant. They send agents out regularly, especially in Hyrule."

I was so excited to hear that.

"It would be incredible to get recognized by a talent agent!" I said, clasping my hands together. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

Lyn just laughed.

"Then you would have to explain your new found fame to papa," she teased.

Zahara grunted.

"He would be most proud if he appreciated music the way Elincia did," she countered, "she is incredible. It would be a shame to waste such appeal."

Lyn raised a brow.

"True, but medical school is calling," she said, "you can't doubt the need for the profession."

Zahara scoffed again and went back around her counter.

"Your father is a wise man, but he lacks ambition," she said, "not every road must be a tried and true one, some are good to be tested."

I liked the sound of that.

"I agree," I said, "I don't have to choose medicine if it isn't my calling."

Lyn wasn't so sure about my conjecture.

"I hear you, but practicality is practicality," she countered, "singing is wonderful, but there is no doubt you'll have an easier time finding a job as a doctor than a singer."

My sister's pragmatism did bring me down to earth, but it wasn't what I wanted to hear. I just wanted her encouragement. I didn't need to always hear what could not be done. However, Zahara would not let that slide.

"Elincia is not just a singer," she said, "she is brilliant and the type of talent you find once in a lifetime. You don't have to believe me, but it is true. The way you sing touches people's souls."

I looked at Zahara surprised.

"Do you really think I'm that good?" I asked. "Do you really think my voice has that kind of potential?"

She nodded then reached out and caressed my cheek.

"Potential is only part of the story, I think your voice could be legendary," she said, "I think you have a way of conveying emotion like no one I've heard in a long time. I think you could be one of the greats."

My stomach fluttered when I heard that.

"One of the greats?" I repeated in a whisper.

Zahara nodded, but then reached under her desk and handed me another sheet of music.

"This one will showcase your talent in a way the others could not," she said, and slid the music to me. "It is called 'The Nocturn of Shadow'. It is a darker melody, but I think you would be able to understand the depth of the song. It is not sung in a high key, but the melody perfectly elaborates what despair is like to a pure heart."

I looked at her puzzled.

"What despair is like to a pure heart?" I whispered.

Zahara nodded and I felt a flood of confidence I couldn't begin to contain.

"Think about that before you sing it," she said.

I nodded.

"I will," I replied, afterwards, I reached over and gave the music owner a hug. "Oh thank you," I whispered with a slightly cracked voice, "thank you for believing in me."

Zahara hugged me back.

"Of course," she whispered, "but you must believe it yourself, even when others close to us do not."

It was a sobering thought. I knew she was speaking of father. When I pulled back, I was all smiles. I attempted to give her her other music she allowed me to borrow, but she stopped me.

"Keep it," she said, "that is my gift to you. It may come in handy some day."

I thought that was a bit strange, but I didn't argue her down. I loved the music so much and if she was willing to let me keep it, I would love to keep it. It was definitely one of my favorites thus far, and it felt the most like me. The forest, the trees, the wind in the air –freedom, that was what this song meant to me, freedom. Afterwards, I thanked Zahara.

"This is more than I could ever ask for," I whispered, "thank you so much."

Zahara smiled.

"Trust me my child," she said, "you have so much more to give. You just don't know it yet."

I took those words and almost surrounded myself in them. Lyn was staring at me with a raised brow. She had to tap me on the shoulder to bring me back from my transcendent state.

"Lincy I hate to be the bearer of grounded news, but we have to go," she said, "papa is going to be home in half an hour."

I looked over at my sister and frowned. She was right. She balanced me when I got too caught up in my dreams, and I balance her when she got caught up in her infatuations. In any such case, I was glad she was here.

"Alright, alright," I said, "we'll leave, but we'll be back next week."

Zahara just smiled at me.

"I look forward to it my child," she said, "take care, and remember your gift."

Her words left me hopeful.

"I will," I said, "I'm never going to stop singing."

~SSS~

Several hours later

"Elincia, Lyn, Cyan –supper is ready!" my mother called from downstairs.

Currently, I was upstairs with my sisters sewing. I actually really enjoyed doing this with Cyan because she was so good at it. Her embroidery was second to none and she always left me little present before I went to school; an 'I love you sis,' or 'Have a good day,' or 'Study hard, you can do anything'. She was such a thoughtful sister. I was very protective of my siblings because we loved each other so much. My sisters and my brother were everything to me. I would literally die to protect them. That may have seemed like an extreme statement, but it was the truth. My parents created this haven of safety and security with my family. I did not want to lose it.

My parents…

What could I say about them?

My mother was wonderful, but she was the biggest worry wart in the world. I couldn't step one foot outside the house without her questioning me about where I was going. I used to think it was paranoia, but now I realize that's just how she was. I loved her, I really did, but I wish she would trust me more. I was going to be sixteen this year, and for many girls this was the age of consent. The age to marry, the age to leave home, the age to start their own life, but I knew I couldn't just do that. I wanted to be respectful to my family, understand their feelings and desires for me, but I wanted them to understand mine too. I was at a loss to convey these ideas to them, but I knew I would have to eventually.

Another consideration was my siblings. Lyn was attached to me at the hip. She and I were the closest of anyone. Everywhere I went she went with me, and I appreciated her for it. She was sweet and endearing and I knew if I made some serious decisions without considering her, she would be heartbroken. I wasn't her mother, I was her sister, but I knew how close Lyn was to me. I had to make sure I made the right decisions for her sake as well. I also needed to consider Cyan and Ciela. Cyan and Ciela were like Lyn and me and if I abandoned my sister for my own selfish dreams perhaps the two of them would think that was appropriate as well. They were such sweet girls, even though Ciela was way too spoiled for her own good, but I loved them dearly. Lastly, there was my little brother, Ralph Jr., who was the only boy of the bunch. He adored all of us too, and I never wanted him to think I wanted to live my life without him. I would have to say out of all of us, he was the kindest one, and that was because he was so much like my father. My little brother was a special child with a beautiful personality. He was so brave.

Then, of course, there was my father. My father was the greatest man I knew. He was a brilliant physician who cared about his patients. I knew he wanted me to become a doctor as was the tradition of the family, but I wasn't sure that path was right for me. My aunt Gertrude was the same way. She was very disciplined, she was a physician and constantly told me she knew a few of the professors, so getting me into the academy would be no issue. Aunt Gertrude was also a mother of two and married. My cousins were very driven focused people, and they were here often. The pressure was on for me to meet my father's expectations, but I wasn't sure I was up for it. When I attempted to confide in my aunt, she was quick to shoot me down. She even let it slip that it was 'my mother talking'. I was aware my aunt did not care for mother too much, but I never understood why. If she disliked my mother, by extension she disliked me too, because my father told me I was just like her. Aunt Gertrude meant well, but she was more close to my father and not my mother. She seemed to have no qualms about it either. I wondered where the bad blood came from, but neither of them wanted to discuss the matter.

Admittedly though, there was a great deal I did not know about my mother. That may have seemed like a strange thing to utter, but it was the truth. I knew all about my father's side of the family, but I knew nothing of my mother's side. My mother never talked about her parents or how she inherited her incredible green hair. She never liked talking about the past, though my father said mother was an extraordinary woman. He said who she truly was would make us marvel. I was stunned when I heard that for the first time. I remember I was ten, and I never forgot it, though mother wanted me to. I wanted to know who this 'extraordinary' woman was, and when I asked, she dismissed it. I was told to 'shush' or 'not worry about it'. However, I did worry about it. I wanted to know who she truly was. Why was that so terrible? I always held my suspicions to myself, but I thought it was odd that mother didn't look a day over twenty-five even with the silver streak of grey at the front of her scalp. Most people thought she was my sister rather than my mother. She was beautiful without question, but my own mother was so mysterious to me. I didn't know how to reconcile that fact.

Even so, up me and my sisters went to answer the call for supper. I made sure everyone didn't fall when they went downstairs, and mother was grateful to me that I kept my siblings in line. We all sat down, prayed together, and then ate together. During supper I looked between my parents hoping one day I would have the courage to tell them I was wanted to be a singer. I knew father would be disappointed, but I had to do it soon. The exams for the Royal Academy of Medicine would be next month and I was going to either commit to it or not. I was stabbing the duck my mother made while I thought about this.

_You have to get a little courage before then Elincia, _I told myself. _You need a little courage._

My mother noticed I wasn't eating and addressed me about it.

"Are you not hungry sweetie?" she asked.

I looked down at my plate when I realized what I was doing.

"Oh," I said, "sorry. No, that isn't the issue, I'm famished actually."

Mother raised a brow and smiled at me.

"I made the duck just the way you like," she said, "there's even roasted cherries with it."

I grinned at my mother, then picked up my knife to dig in.

"You know I'm a sucker for roasted cherries and duck mama," I said cutting a piece and placing it in my mouth. "Thank you, it's delicious."

Mother looked at me more satisfied when I gave her that answer. Afterwards, she went to tending to Ralph Jr. He looked like he was about to drop his knife. I smiled at my brother, then slowly felt it fade. I looked around at my beautiful family; everyone was so happy.

_It looks like I'm not going to have any courage today, _I thought.

Ralph Jr. was smiling at mother helping him with his duck, and I felt my heart melt. I sighed more to myself.

_Nope, it doesn't look like it's going to happen today, _I thought again.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inspiration: A father's guidance.**

**Author Note: This is for all you wonderful men who are dads. Thank you for all you do.**

**Word Count: 5,945**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next day, Hyrule Castle Town: Ralph

I have been a physician for sixteen years. I remember thinking this was the calling of my life, even when I was a young boy. I recall being eight and helping a little girl when she was sick and thinking this was what I was meant to do. My parents were great examples for me and I often looked to them for guidance. I enjoyed my work because medicine was a daily adventure. When a citizen came through my clinic it was my responsibility to make sure they got the answers they needed. Throughout my career, I have come across a great many cases that have boggled my mind. Just last week I had to confer with a pulmonologist because a patient came in with the worst case of shortness of breath I ever treated. It turned out he needed to stay in the clinic for several days receiving blue and white chu jelly potions. He had pulmonary fibrosis and was diagnosed with sarcoidosis, a condition where the lungs scarred badly. The man recovered, but he was going to have to retire from blacksmithing. This was becoming an increasing problem with patients who worked in the dragon mines. I actually, with several other doctors, requested an audience with King Draco regarding this matter. He needed to know the conditions his smiths were working under were atrocious. If he wasn't careful he would have no workforce left. It was only through the excellent research and collaborations of my colleagues that the man made it and had a safe recovery. I never forgot that I was merely a cog in a vast machine, but an important one. In short, my life as a physician was been a blessing.

In comparison, my life as an ordinary man was equally fulfilling. My family was my life. My children were my joy. And my wife was my heart. I loved them in a way I could not begin to describe. My children were all unique in their own ways. The eldest, Elincia was my princess –ambitious in her own way, kind, and beautiful. Lyn was studious, sound, and responsible –she was the reliable one, the sound one. Cyan was sweet and humble, a real treasure I must say –she appreciated simple things and a simple life like her mother. Ciela was spoiled, and, at times, adorable, but I believed she meant well –I hoped one day she would learn the world did not revolve around her. And then there was Ralph, my little twin. He had a streak of heroism in him. I had no idea where he got it from, not that I wasn't brave. I was surprised how much courage he exhibited at a young age. He was quite a fellow. He too would make an excellent physician.

I had high expectations for my children and didn't think it was untoward of me to have them. My two eldest girls were training to be physicians, while my two youngest daughters would be better suited as teachers or homemakers. My son no doubt was going to keep the tradition of doctors going in the family, so I was not worried about him. Elincia, however, was concerning me a little with all this talk about singing. She didn't know I knew, but I was her father. I knew everything. She would whisper about it to her sister and her sister would faithfully tell me. It wasn't that I didn't respect singers. Some of them did very well. However, it was not a balanced profession. For many it was feast or famine and the ones who feasted were the ones who had the connection to nobility. My Elincia was considered a peasant, even with her having family that practiced medicine. There was a hierarchy in Hyrule and there were very few who excelled in its strata. The king was a measured exception to the rule, but being a hero certainly helped.

The last thing I wanted for my daughter were these fool hardy ideas about stardom. She would no more be a star than I would be a river dancer. She thought me harsh with my commentary on the matter, but I was a realist. I saw no point to filling Elincia's head with silly notions. There were times she considered it, and I had to shut the conversation down before she took it more seriously. There was no doubt my daughter was talented when it came to singing. She sounded like an angel, but life in Hyrule was not for angels. Mortals lived here. She needed to live in the real world, and the real world suggested that there was a greater need for doctors than singers. The population was growing and the people were going to need persons who understood medicine and the human body. Elincia could sing as a hobby, but I was getting worried she was allowing this dream of hers to get in the way of reality. In any such case, I wanted her to know her she didn't have to give up her talents, but she needed to understand its place.

Currently, I was looking over some research articles I wanted to have published when the door to my laboratory opened. In walked my sister Gertrude. She too was a physician, and though we had our differences, I was glad we were closer than we had been in the past. The lovely blonde was greying slightly now that she was forty-three years old. My two nephews were probably hitting the books hard or practicing their fencing. They were consistently on a schedule and that was indicative of my sister's control. I did think she needed to let the boys be boys while they were still young. Youth was fleeting. She and I both knew that now that we were at middle age ourselves. Even so, I appreciated her studiousness with her sons. She often had a word, or two, or three about Elincia, which was the reason I assumed she was here today. My sister was a great many things: smart, ambitious, a self-starter –wonderful qualities. But, she had one other nagging quality too. She was nosy, and her nosiness was insufferable at times. Gertrude and Saria have never been close and I do not think they ever will be. There was bad blood there that neither of them wanted to address. It was sad because they both meant so much to me, but it was just as well. They tolerated each other for the sake of our children, which I was grateful for.

My sister walked over to me and glanced at the paper I was reading.

"Is this the report on that sarcoidosis patient?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"No," I said, "but it's related to him. It is an evidence based study on lung deterioration due to prolonged exposure to lava in the dragon pits."

She looked at me surprised.

"You're actually going to publish that?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I intend to," I said.

Gertrude grinned at my tone.

"That's not going to make King Draco very happy," she teased.

I grunted.

"Good, then he needs to improve the working conditions of his people," I said undeterred. "I'm surprised the death toll isn't higher. And some of his men work with live dragons. What potion is Draco drinking?"

Gertrude laughed.

"The dragon jelly one I suppose," she joked, then added, "do you know he's coming to Hyrule next week?"

I nodded.

"I'm aware," I replied, "if anything I should hand this report to him myself."

Gertrude laughed again, but cautioned me.

"Don't go losing your head," she warned, "he is still a king."

"That doesn't exempt him from being a horrible person," I replied, "he must improve the safety of his dragon pits. There are too many men dying from lung disease."

My sister raised her hands in surrender.

"You have no argument from me," she said, "just be careful how you do it."

I nodded.

"I will," I promised, then changed the subject, "anyway, what brings you here today?"

Her facial expression got concerned for a moment where she raised her brows. I knew it wasn't going to be good news.

"Well, the rumor mill has been churning so take this information I'm about to tell you with a grain of salt," she started.

I wasn't sure if I needed to brace myself or not. Gertrude had a tendency of being hyperbolic.

"Okay," I replied calmly.

Gertrude went back over to the door to make sure it was locked. When she came back over to me she lowered her voice.

"Apparently there was an impromptu concert in Castle Town yesterday," she stated.

I waited for her to go on, unsure of what she expected me to make of that.

"Meaning?" I asked.

Gertrude shrugged.

"Meaning that a certain green haired girl garnered a lot of praise for her singing," she divulged. "She and her equally green haired sister."

I looked Gertrude taken aback.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

It seemed to be the cue Gertrude was waiting for, because then she opened up her lab coat and produced a copy of the Hyrule Historia. She turned immediately to the back page where a cartographer did an excellent rendition of two girls who looked remarkably like my daughters. I was surprised there wasn't a pictograph of them. The technology did exist.

"I'm talking about Elincia being the talk of the town for a few hours," she replied and pointed to the article. "Here, read it."

I took the paper from my sister and felt a little unsettled about this revelation. I read under the article titled: "Hyrule's secret star?" It stated:

"Hyrule is known for the arts. Music and theater are part of the culture of Castle Town. However, Hyrule's best kept secret may have been a beautiful set of twins with talent and equal fortitude as the goddess Hylia herself. It was truly a marvel to witness a voice so spectacular it reminded Hylians of the days of Madame Lana in her youth. The cadence, the splendor, and the clarity of one of the girls' voices in particular was enchanting. The scene was set when they set up an impromptu stage and asked for the audiences' attention. None gave it at first, until one of the young girls started singing. The crowd in Castle Town was mesmerized for a few moment, and afterwards she and her sister garnered much deserved applause. The two young ladies have been dubbed Hyrule's best kept secret. Well, it seems that the secret is out. What will the future hold for the singer in particular? Is the opera troupe calling? If not, they need to. A voice like that only comes once in a lifetime."

At the article's end I took in a deep sigh and tried not to be frustrated. Gertrude saw that her news made its point. Another point of contention I had was calling my girls twins. They were not twins.

"I wasn't sure if you were aware," she said.

I shook my head.

"I wasn't," I replied, "I had no idea."

Gertrude crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you think emboldened her to pull such a stunt?" she asked.

I shook my head again, but I had a bit of an idea.

"Perhaps her mother," I said, "Saria has always stated that Elincia was a brilliant singer. I guess she was right."

Gertrude rolled her eyes at my wife's name.

"Being a gifted singer is all well and good," she said, "being practical is another thing entirely. Elincia is supposed to be focused on medical school. The exams are next month."

I was aware of that.

"She's studying for the exams," I reassured, "she's going to medical school, don't worry."

Gertrude didn't look convinced.

"With her mother's influence I doubt she will keep her head out of the clouds," she said rather rudely, "she needs to understand that dreams aren't simply a stage and fame."

That was the second dig at my wife in less than a minute. I was getting tired of her thinking she could insult Saria.

"I understand that you have issues with my wife, but stop with the underhanded comments," I warned. "She's an excellent mother and the children have been thriving with their learning music and the arts."

Gertrude was not impressed.

"The arts should be taught by the masters not an amateur who got her start later in life," she said, "and I don't have issues with your wife."

Her utterance did not help her case. She just insulted Saria again. How long did she think I was supposed to take this from her? I cut my eyes to my sister and allayed her another warning.

"She has been through more than you'll ever know Gertrude," I defended. "At least she was willing to try and she succeeded. She is a teacher. She is something more than what you would dub a 'homemaker'. If you still harbor this much resentment after so many years then it's no wonder you always sound so miserable."

Gertrude didn't look at me surprised, but she was mildly incensed I wasn't more bitter with Saria myself.

"After everything she's done to you," she whispered, "you still defend her like this?"

I didn't know what she wanted me to say. I understood the undercurrent of anger in Gertrude's voice, but the past was the past. I did not want to live in it. There were still some things she was not aware of herself about Saria. Saria's past was still a complete mystery to my sister, and I promised my wife I would tell no one. Gertrude's anger stems more from years ago when she put on her detective hat and winded up being right about her investigations, especially regarding the king. Again, I understood her frustrations, but she did not know the entire story. Besides, that was over now. Saria was mine and had been mine for years. I wanted to keep the peace in my household, and I didn't need a busy body, even if it was my sister, causing trouble. I wanted my sister to be clear on that.

"I love her," I said simply, "I think you know that by now."

Gertrude groaned and shook her head. She obviously didn't see things my way.

"Fine," she said, "it's your life, I just wanted you to be aware of what your daughters were up to."

I nodded.

"Thank you," I said simply.

Gertrude stared at me for a long time before getting so frustrated she had to leave the room.

"Let me know if you need anything," she said halfheartedly as she walked out of my lab.

"I will," I said, but by then the door was already slammed shut.

My sister meant well, but she needed to be careful being such a self-righteous person. She may find herself having to deal with the very same issues plaguing her own household soon. My nephews confided in me that they wanted to actually go to the military and not medical school. Gertrude may have a reckoning herself if she wasn't careful. Even so, I needed to speak with my daughter. I needed to know why she felt she couldn't talk to me about what was going on with her. More importantly, I needed to listen. I didn't want my daughter to do anything too drastic, but if she felt she couldn't speak to me about this, she may have already sensed she had to go that route. I would speak with her as soon as possible, but only with just me and her. I did not want to embarrass her.

~SSS~

Later the same day, Hyrule Castle: Link

I was tasked to talking to my son and making sure he realized the error of his ways according to his mother. The best way I knew how to do that was take him with me when I went about my business, or talk to him in private. It would have to be the latter. It was midday and I knew Daphnes was probably practicing his archery in the nearby neighboring forest. There was an allotment of land that was right next to the castle that only gave access to the royal family. I finished my letter to King Draco and had it delivery earlier today. I expected his reply shortly. In the meantime, I left my study and headed for the forest. The walk was short, but my presence was known everywhere I went. It had been years since I left the castle without anyone ever knowing, but I was still capable. I still had those stealth maneuvers when I needed to.

I exited the castle to a large open field where I saw my son practicing his bow with three of his friends. They were actually the sons of my generals. It seemed the tradition was going to stay in their families. The very tall one was Zelvious, seventeen. He resembled his father with his black hair and crystal green eyes. I knew this would sound controversial, but he looked like a killer. He had his father Fyrus' spontaneous nature and that would actually serve Zelvious well in the future if he honed it right. The next young man was Maximillion, son of Osfala. The fifteen year old redhead had the instinctive mind of a tactician. Strategy would be his strong suit. The last young man was Gunter, son of Ravio. The seventeen year old brunette was talented in the way of horseback riding and cavalry formation. He too would be another great strategist. These boys were the elite of the elite when it came to their education and training. I wanted my son surrounded by men who would guide him and be loyal to him all the days of his life. It started by garnering strong friendships in his youth.

As I walked up, I noticed they were concentrating on a target about a hundred feet out. That was quite the distance. I stopped short for a moment to watch, making sure I didn't disrupt while Daphnes focused. I took note of the bow right away. It looked about forty pounds with a flexible extender, but the base appeared very rigid. That must have been the new bow he was excited about.

"A compound bow," I whispered to myself, "he is going to find those are more difficult to practice with than the standard long bow."

I smirked, seeing he was really a chip off the old block. Daphnes raised his arms. His bow arm needed to be strong and steady. I could see now he had good form -his arm was straight, his thumb was locked over his wrist the way it needed to be, he was gripping it, not grabbing it, and his eyes were open over the bubble of site. But, the bow may have been a bit too big for his size at the moment. If he gained another fifteen pounds of muscle he would have no issue handling that bow. I watched as he set the arrow and pulled it back. I could tell from here he was going to struggle getting that far target with the amount of shaking I saw in his grip. When he released his arrow, he was off his target by three feet.

"Not good," I said and decided it was time to disrupt the session.

As soon as I walked up, Zelvious, Maximillion, and Gunter turned and bowed. They looked excited to see me. They were always respectful to me when I came in their company.

"Sire," Zelvious said respectfully, "you honor us."

I smiled at his pleasantry.

"The honor is mine," I said, then turned my attention to my son, "try it again, but keep that arm steady."

Daphnes looked my way for a brief moment. He simply nodded, and, as I commanded, tried again. However, when the bow plucked off, he had the same issue, but this time it was a little bit closer to his target. At that point I went up to him and offered a quick lesson.

"May I?" I asked.

I didn't want to embarrass him. I knew how Daphnes felt about me infringing on his time with his friends. He was becoming a man. I wanted him to know I respected that. However, I was still his father, and when I saw he needed some direction it was my responsibility to give it.

Daphnes nodded reluctantly and handed me his bow.

"Sure," he said quietly.

When he handed it to me, I felt its sturdiness immediately. I grabbed the stern and saw that it was actually very well made. I looked over at him and nodded.

"This is a good buy," I said, "good job."

My son grinned and his friends looked excited.

"Are you going to shoot it your majesty?" Gunter asked.

I tested the string several times before I gave an answer. This bow was excellent for me, and if Daphnes kept practicing it would be excellent for him too. He just needed to know this weight was going to be an issue for him initially, but if he kept at it he would get stronger. I pulled the string one last time before I finally set it with a bow. I took aim at the target they were practicing at a hundred feet away.

"Let's see if your old man still has it," I said to Daphnes.

My son just raised a brow.

"I don't think this will be an issue for you father," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

His friends all watched me eagerly.

"Do you really think he's going to hit the target in the first try?" Maximillion asked his comrades.

"I think so," Zelvious replied, not hiding his admiration, "he is the best archer in Hyrule."

Daphnes just grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. I took aim and saw immediately that the wind was going to be an issue.

"The bubble site on this bow is tricky," I explained, "the key to making a new bow like this work is understanding its weight class. It doesn't need a great deal of maneuvering. For instance, watch the target ahead."

The boys looked at the target and I released the arrow. The arrow zinged through the air and landed right of center. Even with it not being a bull's-eye it was still an impressive shot. The boys thought so too.

"Wow," Gunter said, "that was marvelous!"

"I can't believe you made that from this distance your majesty!" Maximillion exclaimed.

Zelvious shook his head.

"Unbelievable," he said shocked, "that shot should be nowhere that good. A true talent sire."

The only one not surprised was Daphnes. He was impressed, but he was more studying how I accomplished the shot than anything.

"So my grip was off," he said to himself, "I was grabbing it as you would say father instead of gripping it."

I put the bow down for a moment.

"Exactly," I said to him, "keeping the arm steady is going to be the biggest challenge for a heavier bow like this. Now, see how the trajectory changes when all things are balanced –you understand the weather, you have the proper grip, you have the proper weight class with your bow. Observe."

I aimed at the distant target again and veered the arrow to the left slightly since the wind was picking up from the right. I shot the arrow off and the projectile landed directly in the center this time. Even I was impressed with that shot. The boys had no qualms hollering about it.

"Amazing!"

"I can't believe it!"

"That shouldn't be human!"

Even my son didn't hide his astonishment with that shot.

"Sweet Farore!" he said underneath his breath, then walked over to me. "You have to teach me how you did that."

I chuckled and handed him back his bow.

"Gladly," I replied.

I stood by him as he took aim again. Daphnes was left handed, so he should have been holding his bow with his dominant hand, but I understood that he felt he had better aim holding it with his right. If he wanted to be better he needed to alternate his stance. I saw his arm wavering already.

"Keep that arm straight," I cautioned, "it's falling."

Daphnes attempted to listen to me, but the problem was the arm he was using.

"Like this?" he asked me.

I reached over and steadied his slightly off kilter arm. It just would not do. He didn't even look comfortable.

"Try shooting like that," I said.

He looked at me surprised.

"Is my stance good?" he countered.

I was still staring at that tremulous arm.

"You tell me," I replied.

Daphnes groaned at my direction and lifted his arm anyway. Afterwards he took a shot and got nowhere near his target. The frustration was all over his face.

"Damn it," he muttered underneath his breath.

I just raised a brow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Switch your hands," I instructed, "you need to hold your bow with your left hand."

"But father my aim isn't as good with the right," he replied.

I shook my head.

"It will be, just do as I say," I said, "switch your hands."

Daphnes sighed, then reluctantly followed my instructions. Though his pullback strength was slightly lessened, his aim was much better. I went up to him and secured his grip with his fore and middle fingers of his right hand around the butt of the arrow.

"Does that feel better?" I asked.

Surprisingly, Daphnes nodded.

"It does quite frankly," he said.

"Good," I replied, "now hit your target."

I watched as Daphnes' arm was steady and his pull was actually a lot more accurate than he deduced. When the arrow was released the target punctuated with his projection hitting right of center. Daphnes looked on stunned as did his friends.

"You hit it," Zelvious said, running a hand through his dark hair, "I'll be damned, you hit the bloody target."

"All it took was changing your arm," Maximillion squinted his eyes.

Daphnes turned and looked at me. For the first time since I came out here he genuinely smiled at me. He looked so happy.

"Thank you father," he said sincerely.

I returned his smile.

"That's what your old man is for," I joked, but then needed to get to the point, so I turned my attention to his friends. "I appreciate you boys being such good influences on his highness, but I need to talk to my son alone."

His friends looked at me surprised, but had no qualms about the request. Daphnes was a little surprised, but then again he didn't object to anything. He knew this was coming.

"Of course sire," Gunter said, then gestured for the others to follow, "let's go."

The others were also well mannered and respectful.

"Yes sire," Maximillion replied

"As you wish sire," Zelvious said.

With that, the three boys went about their way and headed back to the castle. On the other hand, my son turned towards the target again and took aim. He took another shot and his efforts were rewarded again, not a bull's eye, but right of center. He was going to need to work on his weather prediction if he wanted a direct hit. After the shot, he put his bow down and looked over at me.

"Did mother send you out to scold me father?" he asked suddenly.

I grinned.

"Partly," I replied, "but you know she means well."

He groaned and took aim again at the target. This one was a bit more aggressive, like he was taking his frustrations out on the arrow. He took one last shot and he was getting closer to that center, but not quite. It was impressive though.

"That was pretty good," I admitted, "you keep this up, you'll master the compound bow in no time."

Daphnes grinned.

"Father," he started, changing the subject, "when will you and mother stop treating me like a child?"

I took in a sigh. I knew that question was coming.

"Is that how you feel?" I countered.

Daphnes nodded.

"Yes," he said, "I'm going to be sixteen this year. That's considered of age. Why are you treating me like a prisoner?"

That was a bit dramatic.

"I don't know if a prisoner would have access to such beautiful greens as you do Daphnes," I half-joked.

He rolled his eyes and was about to take aim again, but I stopped him.

"Put the bow down for now," I said, "I'm speaking to you."

Daphnes audibly groaned at my request, but obeyed my command anyway. He placed his bow on the ground and reluctantly turned my way. I saw the frustration he was feeling and in many ways I understood it. However, he needed to understand that there was more to life than gallivanting around the city. I walked up to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. He avoided my eyes and looked upset.

"I read the Hyrule Historia this morning," I said, "you made quite a stir yesterday."

Daphnes crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's all nonsense," he rebutted.

I raised a brow.

"Is it?" I asked.

He finally looked me in the eyes again.

"You were younger than me when you ventured out into the world," he said, "why am I any different?"

I had no rebuttal for that.

"That is true, but it wasn't as it is now," I reasoned.

He gave me an obvious look.

"You're right, it was a more dangerous time, with the world expecting a boy to save them," he replied. "What you did was way more dangerous than anything I have done."

He had point.

"I was only able to make those decision because I had the Triforce of Courage," I replied. "Farore's blessing is what gave me strength and safety."

He shook his head.

"Father you know I wasn't going to run off," he said, "I just wanted a bow."

I sighed.

"Why didn't you just wait for the guards?" I asked.

"Because I'm not a child!" he said, stepping from my grip. "I don't need a guard to go to Castle Town."

I stared at him for a moment.

"It isn't about Castle Town, it's about your attitude," I said frankly, "you're becoming careless. Your mother and I have both noticed it. If some enemy were to catch wind of that they could exploit you."

He shook his head.

"Father-" he tried.

"I need you to listen to me," I interrupted quietly. "You don't understand the world as I. You have no idea how wicked the world can be. Ganondorf seems only like a legend because people have moved on with their lives, but he was real and his danger was real. There are those who still follow him or his ilk. They lurk in places. They lurk in towns. They have spies. They have networks that can infiltrate. You are not aware of how fragile our seeming peace is." I then walked up to him and gripped his face between my hands while looking into his eyes. "You are my son. You are my firstborn. You will be king some day and I need you to understand what that responsibility truly means."

He was staring at me slightly shaken. I hadn't been serious with him like this in a long time.

"This isn't about a bow," I said, "this is about you understanding who you are. You are the crown prince of Hyrule. There are many who would like to see otherwise. There are many who would like to see you dead. I shield you from that because that is my role as your father. But do not think that the world is not out there festering, waiting, watching, hoping to see the Nohanseens fall. This family has a lot of enemies. They would relish to see the crown prince dead."

Daphnes was breathing a bit faster now. It was sobering what I was telling him.

"I'm not telling you these things to scare you," I said, "I'm telling you these things because they are true. I'm telling you these things because you are going to be of age soon and you will have to make some big decisions. Your brothers and sister look to you for the future. Your mother and I will not be around forever and you must realize what that means for you. So, you cannot be reckless with your life."

Daphnes was silent for a long time before he nodded.

"Father, I wasn't suggesting that I didn't understand the danger," he said, "I just want a little bit of freedom, but I'm sorry."

I hated for him to think I did not empathize with him. I did. I really truly did. I lived in this fishbowl for many years. I knew how grating it could be.

"Look, I promise that I will arrange for you to get to out of the castle without having a heavy presence surrounding you," I said. "Perhaps we can go with your friends one day soon on a ride throughout Hyrule Field."

He didn't seem too enthused by that, but he nodded anyway.

"What other choice do I have?" he asked.

I took in another deep sigh. It was going to take him some time. When he was little he couldn't leave my side. Now that he's older, it seems his old man is no longer the peer he cares to please. I missed those days when he relished being around me. Perhaps they would come again.

"Very well," I said, "I will arrange it."

"Very well," he replied.

With that, Daphnes went and grabbed his bow again. I watched his form as he gripped with left hand and strung with his right. The arrow zinged through the air and hit his target. He was left of center this time, but he was improving. I stared at him for a moment,

_It wasn't easy disciplining or receiving discipline, _I thought,_ but once Daphnes received it, it was like these arrows. They could shoot with amazing accuracy and once they hit the target the lesson was learned. He was already getting better,_

"Again!" I called out to my son.

Daphnes took aim once more and he released his arrow. It was getting closer to that center.

"Excellent," I called out to him, "excellent."

I saw a hint of a smile from him. All was not lost.

_One day Daphnes, _I thought, _one day when you have a child of your own, you will see. You will see._

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
